I Won't Give Up
by Hush-A-Bye-DearEponine
Summary: Kitty Pryde looses her memory after waking up from a car crash. Lance helps her remember but she just keeps pushing him away.Lance felt like everything is his fault. Will Lance ever regain Kitty's love? Will Kitty ever regain her memory? Kitty Pryde & Lance Alvers. Lancitty. Avalanche & Shadowcat. Multi-Chapter COMPLETE
1. Ice Skating

_**Hi guys! I hope you'll like this! To be honest, I like amnesia stories, is that weird? Haha!**_

_**Okay, there's actually a Bayville NY, I searched it up on Google and it's around 40 miles away from NY, NY... So yeah, i based of a certain event because of that**_

_**A lot of inspiration came from the movie 'The Vow' a certain quote later on and the way Kitty get's aamnesia**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

* * *

**December 16. Friday. 7:00 PM**

**~Kitty's POV~**

* * *

Lance and I spent the whole day in Central Park; sure it was a whole hour drive but he said he don't mind spending the day with me. We've been dating for 4 months now; everything is going smoothly after the Apocalypse's downfall, except for Scott who is still not approving of me and Lance, Mr. Logan was kind of and on and off. Only if Lance gets on his good side.

We grabbed coffee while walking hand in hand around the park just simply looking at nature's beauty. I was so stunned at everything I saw, it's our first time here in Central Park so we enjoyed it very much.

"Hey, Kitty… You want to go ice skating?" Lance pointed at the skating rink down below.

"Sure" I grabbed his hand and we made our way to the rink. One problem, I don't know how to skate. "You should know I don't know how to skate" I said shyly.

"It's no problem, I'll guide you…" Lance's grip became tighter basically saying 'I'll catch you if you fall'

"All right" When we made it to the rink, I was glad it wasn't very crowded. The more people mean bigger chance of falling.

We got out ice skates and slowly headed to the rink, it took me a while to properly balance myself with these kinds of shoes. Lance was there to help me around.

When I took my first step in the icy rink, I almost slipped, good thing I grabbed the railings and Lance also caught me from behind. "Thanks" I said.

"C'mon" He got inside the rink also, he started to skate around, and he was holding both my hands and chuckled when he noticed I was scared. "I'll be there when you fall" He wrapped his arms around my waist and stood there for a while.

"Teach me how to skate" I said to him, I don't want to act like I need him around just for skating.

"Alright…" We started to skate; mostly he was skating, I mostly hanging on. He started skating backwards, he was still pulling me "Hang on, I'll release you gently… like, you're riding a bike" He said, I gulped and nodded.

He was starting release, his grip became lighter. I became confused on what I should do. I started to panic, once he let go, I was going on my own, it took me a while to get used to skating alone. Lance was there watching me, making sure I don't fall.

"I'm doing it Lance… I'm skating" I was trying to hold my balance, I made a lot of mistakes putting my weight in front of me, I keep hitting the ice.

"Good job… Keep your balance… C'mon let's skate around" Lance grabbed my hand and we skated around, I still needed him as support. Sometimes I still lose my balance even if he's there. He started skating backwards again while he was dragging me with him.

In a few minutes, out shoes got caught up with each other, both of us lost our balance, ended up falling.

Lance fell backwards and I fell forward, he acted as my cushion. He grunted when I fell on top of him, my weight must have crushed him.

"Oh my goodness… I'm so sorry Lance" I tried to get up but I couldn't, I couldn't get up with these shoes.

"Kitty… It's fine." Lance grabbed my waist and pulled me to him, he gave me a soft kiss on the lips, I kissed back. When we broke apart, "Here, I'll get up first"

I slid off him, he got up, and he got me up also. In a few, it started to snow, not a very big snow, light snowing.

"We should um… head home now" Lance said, he helped me out the rink; we both got out and took all our stuff we put in the lockers.

We both headed back to his car, holding hands. At the road, I noticed it was fairly icy, water froze into ice.

"Lance… Thank you so much for today. If it wasn't for you I'd be bored inside my room starting on homework" I said jokingly, I swung our hands together. When we reached the car, the windows are full of ice and snow. Lance's eyes drifted off somewhere.

"Hold on… I'll be back" Lance let go of my hand and headed off to a small store.

I waited for him, in a while, I decided to take out the snow off the glass, wiped the ice away. When he came back, he was holding a pair of ice skating shoes.

"What are those for?" I asked pointing to the shoes.

"They're for you" He handed the shoes over to me. I was dumbfounded at what he just did. He was giving me ice skating shoes. "I have my own at home, maybe sometime we could ask Icecube to freeze up the fountain or the pool so we can skate on it.

"Really? That's awesome… Thank you so much Lance. I love you" I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him.

"No problem, I love you too" Lance said kissing back.

"The kiss we had when we fell might have been the best kiss I ever had." I said breaking away but keeping my arms around his neck.

"I love it too, pretty Kitty" Lance said tightening his grip around my waist. "I should get you home before Wolverine comes looking for you"

Lance led me to his car, opened the door for me.

The drive from New York City to Bayville was around 40 miles.

"You might want to call the X-Men you're coming home late… the road is really icy, and it's snowing… I have to be careful" Lance said avoiding the ice.

I grabbed my phone out and dialed the institute, "Hey… Scott? I'm coming home a bit late okay. We're just leaving… You seriously think I'm that kind of person… No you back off… freaking bye!" I hung up the phone. Scott's comments about Lance were so inappropriate.

"What was that about?" Lance asked.

"Scott think we were doing something else…" My voice was trailing off, a blush formed on my cheeks and same with him

"Oh…" Lance commented.

"Yeah" I said.

Lance entered the freeway and continued driving off. I keep on thinking about what Scott said we might be doing. It made me wonder why I'm thinking about it.

Lance was surely something else, brave, courageous, handsome, sweet. I love him very much. I always regretted calling him a hood back then, and when he said he's not good enough for me… My heart broke into a million pieces, he was everything I wanted. That little love at first sight moment back in Northbrook.

"Any plans for Christmas?" Lance started a conversation.

"I'm staying in the institute… I get the feeling my parents abandoned me after learning about my mutation." I looked outside the car; I could feel a tear coming down. I haven't spoken to my parents ever since I left Northbrook. That e-mail I sent them, they never replied back to it. I keep asking them if they want me to come home for a holiday but still no reply.

"Kitty…"

"They abandoned me, Lance… I haven't heard anything from them… They don't want me Lance… because of my stupid powers." I didn't want to face him, I was showing weakness, I was crying. "I changed because of that. I gave up my religion because of them, I started eating meat, at first I thought it was wrong but I just keep telling myself, this is who you are if you were never their child."

I felt Lance pull over, he stopped the car, the thing that scared me was the fact that the only light we had was the moon.

"Kitty… C'mon, face me" Lance said holding my shoulder. When I did face him I hugged him tightly. "They don't deserve a beautiful, caring daughter like you… You deserve better… Don't blame your mutation, remember what Jean said… It's a gift, not a curse. And remember what I told you, 'Once you own it, nothing can own you'" Lance said. I leaned forward to kiss him.

I felt so hungry for his kiss, his love. I felt abandoned, every day I check me e-mail to see if they ever replied or send me something to know that they still remember me.

I took off my seatbelt and leaned closer to him wanting him more, "Lance… I love you so much, don't ever leave me" I started crying again and still continued kissing him.

"Never…" He whispered deepening the kiss.

We were so stuck in kissing each other, not one of us noticed the huge truck that was coming after us. I don't know who to blame at the moment.

Since I took off my seatbelt, everything went by so fast, I didn't have to react and phase. The bump was really hard I flew off my seat; I went flying to the ground hitting my head first. Lance was still there with his seatbelt on.

I couldn't help but shed a tear and slowly fade away.

* * *

**X Mansion. December 16. Friday. 11:45 PM**

* * *

Scotts Summers was waiting for Kitty to arrive, he knew that Kitty was coming home later but this was too late. He kept himself company by watching the 11 o'clock news at night. One specific broadcast caught his whole attention.

"Well John, it's still under inspection what really happened here. All we know so far is that this truck collided with this green jeep right here." The reporter said. The jeep looked very familiar to Scott. "Three are injured, no one died, gladly" The camera switched to one of the three that got hurt, he knew who it was. It was Kitty getting placed inside the ambulance, full of bruises, blood flowing out from the cuts. It switched to another person, it was Lance Alvers.

"Scott… Is that Lance?" Jean said from behind entering the room.

"Lance and Kitty got into an accident; we have to go grab them before anyone notices they're mutants… Contact professor, I'm going to head out now" Scott said getting off the chair and turning off the TV.

"We'll take the X-Van, Scott…" Professor came already. He was ready to go, Logan was behind him looking furious at what just happened.

Jean, Scott, Logan and Professor got in the van ready to pick up Kitty. Logan and Scott didn't want Lance to come with them but Professor said the right thing is to save him also.

By the time they arrived in the hospital, they all went up to check on Kitty first, nobody wanting to see how Lance is doing; Professor Xavier decided to check up on him. To Professor, Lance wasn't a threat, he knows that Lance had a hard past behind him, growing up in a foster home, not know who he really is, his mutation.

Xavier went inside Lance's room; he was bruised badly by broken glass. He scanned him quickly, he was under comatose.

Jean walked inside Lance's room, Jean wasn't fond of Lance, and she knew that he was a bad boy not caring for many, only thinks of himself. Especially that time he used Kitty to steal test answers.

"Jean, how is Kitty doing?" Professor snapped Jean out of her thought.

"Not very well, Professor… She's in comatose like Lance also, the doctor told us that she knows about Lance and Kitty being mutants, but she won't report say anything to anyone, and she also said Lance will be fine, he has a broken arm. For Kitty, if she wakes up, huge chance she'll have amnesia" Jean said standing behind Professor with her hands on his wheelchair.

"Thank you, Jean. If you don't mind, stay here with Lance for a few minutes, I'll need to talk to the doctor in charge of Lance and Kitty." Xavier started to stroll out the door, "And make sure Logan and Scott doesn't barge in here to kill Mr. Alvers"

* * *

_**Chapter one done! I hope you guys like it!**_

_**I plan on updating every Friday. If I'm ahead of writing maybe I'll give a bonus chapter the next day.**_

_**My other story, OneShots will be updated randomly, when I feel like writing a oneshot. So yeah!**_

_**Keep update!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! :x**_

_**-OHMYPRYDE**_


	2. Healing

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Okay, so it's been a week after the accident, Lance and Kitty both fell under coma, Lance wakes up a week later and Kitty is still asleep... **

**As promised, every Friday, I'll upload a new chapter, but please review, it's kind of sad to see that I only have one review and I'm working hard everyday on it.**

* * *

**December 21. Wednesday. 3:30 PM**

**~Lance's POV~**

I felt so weak, I was sure I was waking up from a nightmare. I started hearing a murmur around me; it took me a while to open my eyes. It wasn't somebody I was hoping to see, it was actually Storm of the X-Men.

I sat up quickly to see where I am, I wasn't familiar of where I am, I actually didn't know where I am. I felt a huge pain around my body and groaned at what I felt.

"Oh, lay back down, young one" Storm said helping me lay back down at the bed. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Where am I?" I asked rubbing my head unsure of what happened.

Storm didn't respond, she pointed at another bed; there was a girl laying there, more machines and wires all around her. I noticed who it was, I stood up, I wobbled down but that didn't stop me from seeing who this girl was, once I reached her, I took a piece of hair away from her face. Storm grabbed a chair for me to sit in, knowing in my situation, I wasn't supposed to stand up.

Everything that I apparently dreamed of was actually reality, it really happened.

"What happened?" I grabbed Kitty's hand, and asked Storm.

"All I know is that your car collided with a huge truck" Storm placed a hand on my back.

Everything started flowing again, it started with Kitty crying about her parents abandoning her because of her mutation, he pulled over and they started kissing, the rest was all a blur. "God… I'm so stupid… I shouldn't have had taken her out on a date that night" I put a hand running up my scalp, wanting to rip my head off for being an idiot.

"Lance… please, do not blame this on yourself. Nobody saw any of this coming" Storm said calming me down. It was true; none of us wanted this to happen.

"Glad you're awake, Alvers… C'mon let's settle this outside" Scott said from the door, he replaced his sunglasses with his visors. I wasn't in the mood to fight with him, but this is Scott Summers, the guy who's wanted to kick my ass ever since I joined the brotherhood.

"Scott… Please, he is still hurt, and violence is not the answer" Professor Xavier came behind Scott asking him to put his visors away.

"Alright Professor… Next time, Alvers" Scott walked out the room with his fist clenched.

"Now, Mr. Alvers, how are you feeling?" Professor continued to stroll down next to me. "Ororo, thank you for looking out at these two while they were injured." He thank Storm for looking out for us.

"No problem, Professor. If you'll excuse me, I need to water my plants now" Storm made her exit without disturbing us anymore.

"Uhmm… I'm feeling fine, Professor. My left hand is broken, but I'll be fine. What about Kitty? Is she going to be okay?" I asked, a broken arm will heal soon, I don't care that much. But in Kitty's situation, I don't really know.

"Kitty is in comatose, you we're too, and you just woke up earlier." Professor said dropping the warm smile he had.

"Do you know when she'll wake up?" I asked, how stupid was that question, we never know when she'll wake up.

"We don't know…" Professor said. "I'll leave you two alone" He started strolling out when I felt something move in my hand. I was still holding Kitty's hand.

"Wait…" I was waiting for another response from Kitty, I was sure, she made a small movement.

"What is it, Lance?" Professor said turning around again.

"Kitty… She just moved" I said, my voice rose up to a more hoping mood.

"Did she? I heard that when comatose patients start making small movements that means they're most likely to wake up soon" Professor smiled at Kitty, I'm sure the small movement gave him a little hope also that Kitty was going to be fine. He started strolling out again and finally leaving me and Kitty alone.

"You'll be fine, Kitty…" I bent down to kiss her forehead.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the ice skates I bought her that night we went on the date. It reminded me of our fall, our kiss. I just can't push the thought of why I had to pull over, and stop the car. I felt sorry for her. At that moment, I actually wanted to scream at her, she still has a family, the X-Men. What do I have? The Brotherhood, sure, they're family, but I have to be the responsible one, and they don't act like family to me, just a bunch of misunderstood mutants.

I played with Kitty's hair, pushing it out her face. Her lips were so tempting, last time she kissed me, she was feeling need. She felt alone and abandoned by her parents, she was hanging on to me, she doesn't want me to leave.

I wish I could go back in time and stop the whole thing.

"Hey Lance… I heard you woke up. How's Kitty?" I looked at who said it, it was Jamie. The little kid who has a crush on Kitty.

"Hey Jamie. Kitty's still sleeping" I replied.

"I got this for her" He showed a rose that was hidden on his back; he probably picked it up from the garden outside.

"That's sweet… You do know she has a boyfriend right?" I pointed out; maybe the kid didn't know that the boyfriend is sitting here with her.

"Of course I know… I'm not stupid" Jamie said putting the rose on her bed side table. "But, I am her boy here in the institute and I like it" He grinned widely. Okay, fine, I don't mind if it's just in the institute, Kitty probably babies him around. As long as they're not dating, I'm fine with it. Plus, Jamie is younger than Kitty by a year.

"Of course you are… Come here for a second, I have to tell you something" I wiggled my finger at him to come closer. When he did, "Go down, I'm going to whisper it to you" I said. And of course, he did. In got my uninjured arm and gave him a hard rub on the head.

"Hey, hey, hey!" He was chuckling too. Jamie and I became the closest when I joined the X-Men; he became sad like Kitty when I said I'm not cut out for being an X-Man.

"Haha, I was just kidding with you" I let him loose, and Jamie fixed his hair quickly.

"That wasn't funny at all" Jamie gave a pouty face and attempted to give me one back but I stood up from the chair, he couldn't reach me, I was too tall for him. "Get down here"

"You can't hurt an injured person" I said

"Oh yeah…" Jamie said.

**December 21. Wednesday. 7:30 PM**

**~Still in Lance's POV~**

Jamie and I spent the day teasing each other, while watching to see if Kitty would wake up. I stayed up here the whole time, never left Kitty's side.

Some of the X-Men visited Kitty to see how she was doing. Rogue brought me food knowing I was awake and that I wouldn't leave Kitty's side.

I would have left and went home to grab stuff, but my car is ruined and I don't want to bother some of the X-Men to give me ride home. I don't want to walk neither, it was cold and I live 3 miles away from here. I didn't have choice, at least if Kitty wakes up, I'll be here.

"Hey Lance… Are you going to stay?" Jamie asked.

"Maybe until I'm fully healed or when I feel like it" I said.

"No… I mean, stay as in, stay as an X-Man" Jamie continued. That hit me. It took me a while to respond. To be an X-Man again, Summers did apologize about the joyrides. Then again, I did a lot of crazy stuff while I was with the brotherhood again. The other recruits, except Jamie, probably hates me for being a goodie goodie.

"Jamie… I already told all of you. I'm just not cut out to be an X-Man" I said to Jamie, I looked at Kitty, the reason I joined the X-Men that one time.

"Okay" His face went down. I was the only one who didn't get mad at him most of the time, others say he was still a little boy, or others say he brings up a crowd, literally.

"Don't worry… I'll be here a lot because of Kitty, and I won't change… I promise" I said. Of course, I'm going to visit a lot, Kitty's my girlfriend. "And as long as Summers or Wolverine doesn't kill me"

Jamie laughed at my last comment, "You promise, Lance?"

"Promise…" I replied.

**December 21. Wednesday. 10:30 PM**

**~Jean's POV~**

I haven't gotten the time to check on Kitty, I heard Lance was up already. Jamie was talking to everyone about Lance and how he was a fun dude, he said even for a few hours, he felt like they bonded as brothers.

Maybe all this time, I was wrong about Lance. Maybe he was good guy after all, he did do a lot of bad stuff, but he has a soft side.

I suddenly get the feeling that he returns the feelings. If you hate him, he's most likely to hate you back, like Scott. If you get on his good side, like Jamie, he's mostly going to show his good side.

I never thought about our relationship though, was I on his good side or bad side?

When I entered the infirmary, Kitty was still asleep, and Lance was leaning down her bed, he must've fallen asleep. In his condition, sleeping like that with a broken arm must be tough. I don't know how he got comfortable in that position. Maybe it was Kitty around him; he wanted to be near her.

I see him make a few grunts, keeps on changing his position, trying to get more comfortable. I went towards him; I woke him up knowing he wasn't going to get a good night sleep.

"Lance…" I slightly shook his shoulder until he wakes up.

"Uh… Red?" He said adjusting his vision from waking up. Why does he keep on calling me Red? I just ignored it.

"Yeah… I was just wondering, maybe you want to go to your bed. I bet in the morning your body will be pretty sore especially with that kind of hand" I pointed at his broken arm.

"Oh… Well, thanks, but no thanks… I'm fine here. I want to be here if Kitty does wake up" He said getting in a comfortable position.

"Well… Alright then" I said, but before I left, I sensed that he did have good intentions. "And um… You can stay here for as long as you want… If you want a ride to the Brotherhood house to grab a few stuff… Just tell me, I'll drive you there" I said, he nodded at me. I left, the last part was not part of why I came there. I just few bad for him

When I was headed to my room, I noticed Scott was outside my door.

"Scott… What are you doing here?" I asked approaching him.

"Why'd you let Alvers stay?" He said keeping his voice to a minimum. I kind of knew he was going to be pissed off about this.

"C'mon Scott… Give the guy a break. He has good intentions, plus, if you're still mad about the car accident, he didn't mean it okay… Just, give him a break" I tried to lower my voice also so the rest of the house won't wake up. I pushed past him and inside my room, I locked the door.

Lance wasn't so bad… Around Kitty

* * *

**I already have like eight or nine chapters done, but I don't want to rush this story. I hope you guys like this! Check out my other story OneShots. It's Lancitty also.**

**Like, dislike, comments, questions, concerns... Review?**

**-OHMYPRYDE**


	3. Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

**It's Friday today! :D**

**Anyways, if you guys watched The Vow, I think you'll be familiar with the end of this chapter. Just to point that out.**

**Alright, Kitty is finally awake but Kitty and Lance seems to be having bits of problems**

* * *

**December 31. Saturday. 10:00 PM**

**~Kitty POV~**

I started having weird dream, right now I feel so weak, I can't open my eyes, I try, and I just can't. Suddenly, I was on top of a building. My feet were lifted up, and there I was, I was flying. I was just simply soaring though the city, it looks so beautiful.

Next thing I know, I was out of balance, falling.

A huge pain went through my body, I heard someone say my name before I fully fell on the ground, a man's voice. I felt my ribs hit the floor hard. My breathing started to become irregular.

My atmosphere was quiet but I can sense people around me. I grunted at the pain I was at. I place my arm around my rib area hoping it would stop. I tried not to scream.

I heard people started mumbling around me, saying my name, or what just happened, how are you feeling… All those questions. It was lifting onto my head, a lot of them I can't process properly.

I opened my eyes gently to see people around me; I was still holding my rib area and breathing loudly. None of them I can't recognize. I was looking up, there was a blanket, pillow, and a few cords stuck on top of the ceiling. All of it doesn't make sense. I don't know where I am, it seemed like a living room or something.

My head hurts; I don't know what's going on.

"Kitty, are you okay?" A red headed girl started to help me up; when she did I tried breaking away. I couldn't say anything, I felt like I was traumatized, by these people? I never met them before in my life.

I attempted to run away from I ended up falling back on the ground, I couldn't stand up, my body hurts too much. I cried at what I was feeling now, numbness, I was scared, unaware of my surroundings, people I don't know, and the fact that I feel lost.

"its okay, Half-Pint" A gruff voice came from behind, gently picking me up. "How are you feeling?" He asked, everyone was looking at the two of us, I bet there was more than 10 people in this room, maybe more than 15.

"W-Who..?" I spoke keeping my head down not wanting to face the other people.

"Logan… If you don't mind, put Kitty back in her bed. Hank if you don't mind, please do several tests on her" A bald man in a wheelchair said.

The man carried me upstairs, on the way, I was feeling really scared, not just the fact that I don't know anything, but there was a blue kind of man following us. I tried not to look at it.

On the way up, we got interrupted by someone. He was maybe a few years older than me, rushing to go downstairs but stopped when he saw us.

"Kitty… You're awake" He walked up to us.

"Hold it, shakedown… You can visit her later" the man carrying me said to him.

"I'm sorry Lance… We'll call you if we're done running tests" the bald man said. The boy looked at me.

"Alright…" He said, he pushed my hair away from my face, I retreated myself closer to the man carrying me. He was shocked to see me retreat, the man carrying me grunted and pushed past him.

He carried me down to some kind of clinic or infirmary. I was laid down softly, the blue, muscled man went over to me same with the bald man. When the blue man came to approach me, I wanted to retreat again.

I have got to be dreaming.

"It's okay, Kitty… Don't be scared, I'm here to help you" The blue man told me. I just closed my eyes.

**December 31. Saturday. 11:30 PM**

**~Kitty's POV~**

I woke up again, was all of that a dream. I don't think so. I looked at my surroundings, I was at the infirmary again, this time, and there was the boy we ran into a while ago, he was staring outside the window.

There were fireworks all around. What was the date today?

"Umm… Hello?" I said softly but enough for him to hear me. He turned around and smiled a little, he walked towards me.

"Hey… How are you feeling?" He said, grabbing my hand and sitting down at the stool next to my bed. I took my hand away from his light grip and didn't face him.

"I-I don't know… What's going on?" I said. All I know is my name, my family, school. There was a lot of pressure on my chest, I was breathing hard. I was confused.

"Well… I guess I'll be the one who has to explain everything… It started around two weeks ago, we were on a date, and we got involved in a car crash… Both of us got into comatose, I woke up earlier and you…" He stopped, "You probably don't know me, huh?" He said biting his lips resisting something.

I shook my head no. "Who are you?" I asked again

"You have amnesia… and, I'm Lance, your boyfriend" He said as he stood up looking out the window again.

Nothing he said clicked into my mind properly; I have never met him before. I'm so confused. And I have amnesia? How?

"What about my parents… Do they know I'm here?" I was just full of questions.

"I don't think Professor called them, Professor is the bald man in the wheelchair. You also told me that ever since they found out that you were a mutant… You told me you felt abandoned, you said they never talk to you anymore" Lance said. I felt like my world fell apart. My parents abandoning me because I'm a mutant… Wait, I'm a what?

"I can't believe it… And… I-I'm a mutant? What's that?" I asked, still hurt from hearing my parents doesn't want me anymore.

"Mutant… Well, it's kind of like a person having superhuman abilities. I have geological manipulation, like creating earthquakes and such… You have intangibility, meaning, you can phase through solid matter" Lance said. "I would demonstrate it, but I bet you don't want an earthquake right now"

"I… still can't believe it. No, I don't want to believe… All of this is a dream! I'll wake up soon, none of this mutant stuff exist, I'll be back home in Northbrook" I just didn't want to face him, all I want to believe is that is a dream.

"Kitty, you got to accept it..." Lance said silently losing his patience.

"No, no, no! This is a dream, I'll wake up and you're not going to be here" I shrugged my shoulders and didn't face him.

"Your powers… It's a gift, not a curse" Lance said softly. He seems pissed off by all of this. What if this really is reality and I'm stuck. I wanted to cry. "Happy New Year, Kitty" Lance walked out.

I heard the fireworks outside; I saw light shining through my window. I heard people partying downstairs and all screamed "HAPPY NEW YEAR" all together. My New Year started off with someone pissed off at me.

**January 3. Tuesday. 10:00**

**~Kitty's POV~**

Beast told me that I can go to my room if I wanted and out off the infirmary. I met the X-Men properly. All of them were really nice; they told me a lot of stories, and none of them I can't remember. At first it freaked me out, and it still did, Kurt still freaks me out though, he just keeps popping everywhere.

My ribs are getting better, still full of pain; Mr. McCoy told me that I was healing really fast.

I got inside my apparently old room, I was rooming with Rogue. Rogue was really nice to be honest; she was just shy, maybe because of her powers.

One thing I can't get off my head was Lance, especially New Year's Eve night. What he told me about my powers being a gift not a curse, and just walked out greeting me a Happy New Year.

Nobody here in the institute made me use my powers knowing I wasn't ready.

Professor keeps checking up on me to see how I was doing, I tell him I'm fine. Ms. Monroe prepares me the food I eat, at first she gave me meat but I told her I don't eat meat, and made me a vegetarian meal instead. Mr. Logan was like a father figure, he's always there when I need help the most.

I heard a knock on the door, "its open" I said putting down the book that I was reading.

"Hey Kitty… Lance is downstairs. He wants to talk to you" It was Scott, he didn't have very nice smile on while he called me.

"Tell him I'll be down in a second" I said to Scott, when he left I grabbed my shoes and put them on. I went downstairs carefully not hurting myself more.

"Hey Kitty" I saw him sitting on the couch patiently waiting for me. I smiled at him; I was still shy around people I don't really know. "I just came to say sorry for what happened Saturday night… I wasn't—"

"It's fine… I'm new to the whole thing, again, so yeah…" I said, I wanted to look him in the eye but I'm not really great with eye to eye conversations.

"Anyways… I bought you subway… You love subway, you always get this." He handed me a foot long sandwich.

"Thanks… What is this?" I pointed

"Oh, it's Philly cheese steak… That's your usual" Lance said. I wasn't going to eat meat. What does he mean by it's my usual?

"Umm… Thanks. You want to go to my room?" I asked.

"Sure… Why not." I went on up with his as my tail. When I got in, Rogue wasn't there. I placed the sandwich he gave me on a table. "Aren't you going to eat that? You always love it when I buy you subway"

"Well, I'm vegetarian… I don't eat meat" I said not facing him, he must be hurt to know that he bought this for me but I don't want it.

"Okay… Well, you gave up on being a vegetarian a long time ago." He said.

"Well… I don't see it like that. I don't even see why I would do that… That's like against my religion" I said. My religion was a big part of me; I don't know why he's being like this.

"You said you're not religious anymore ever since you think that your parents abandoned you…" Lance said. The nerve he could speak about my parents and my religion like that. I just don't know why I dated or am dating him.

"Let's skip the subject… What do I usually do here?" I sat down on my bed and he sat down on my swivel chair for my study table.

"Well… When I come over here, we usually study. You usually have your music blasting on loudly… After, if we have time we'd just talk, lay down…" Lance said describing my life in the room.

"I'm still a virgin… right? We never did—" I asked, I didn't mean to… I was just curious, seems like Lance and I were pretty serious.

"Ermm… You're a virgin... w-we haven't done anything like that..." Lance said hiding a blush from his cheeks

"Okay… Sorry if I made you uncomfortable" I said making small patterns on my bed.

"Here… I'll let you hear the kind of music you listen to" Lance stood up and opened my drawer revealing my phone and a speaker.

"That's where my apparent phone is" I said.

Lance plugged the speakers to my iPhone and put on music. It was loud and disruptive at the moment it was electric guitar running.

It wasn't metal or anything, it was kind of like pop or pop rock. I just didn't seem to feel the music. Lance turned it up a little louder tapping his foot to the rhythm of the guitar and drums.

"Can you turn it down a little? The others might hear you" I said grunting a little by how loud it was.

"The walls are soundproof, and trust me, you play this much more loudly" he said, enough for me to hear him.

"I SAID TURN IT DOWN!" I yelled at him. He looked at me for a little while and slowly hit pause, he was gripping the phone hard until he put it down.

He slammed his fist onto the desk making some items jump up because of the force he put in.

"I AM TRYING TO HELP YOU!" Lance yelled. He was clenching his fist hard but resisted not to. He tried to keep his cool by putting his hands onto his face.

"I'm sorry…" I said quietly. I didn't know what else to say except for that line.

"It's fine" Lance said facing the door still keeping his cool. He sighed "I just want it back to the way it was before" He opened the door and left again.

It's so weird how I noticed that every time I say something stupid, he tried to keep his cool but I keep pushing him away…

"Good job, Pryde" I said to myself feeling extremely guilty.

* * *

**Anybody familiar with the scene above? I really like that scene in the movie, I don't know why, just cause.**

**I'll have around 10 chapters done and coming to an end maybe around chapter 11 or 12. I'll update maybe Sunday if I get maybe... 3 reviews? If I don't, next friday :)**

**-OHMYPRYDE**


	4. Danger Room

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Alright, as promised to you guys! I got 4 reviewers for the last chapter! **

**To my first anonymous reviewer for chapter 3, I'll based it off The Vow but not all of it. I don't plan on doing that, but I will do something else though. And thank you for review!**

**And to other reviewers, Thank you for reviewing! **

* * *

**January 4. Tuesday. 10:00 AM**

**~Lance's POV~**

I woke up having the guiltiest feeling ever. I shouldn't have bought her the sandwich, turned up the music loudly knowing she was still confused, and yelling at her.

I didn't feel like getting up.

I spent two hours in here just thinking of other ways I should've spent time with her yesterday. You know what I noticed? I keep walking out on her. I'm starting hearing myself saying _'I'll never be good enough for you' _

I grabbed my pillow that my head was resting on and put it on my face, I yelled. I hate this so much, I hate not having her around, I miss her dearly, and I just wanted her.

"Hiya Lance… Whatcha screaming about?" Pietro said acting hyperactive as always just barged inside my room without knocking. "So, how's Kitty-cat?" He said as he sped over to me and took the pillow out my face. "You know, if you're attempting to kill yourself, a pillow won't help" He said again and threw the pillow at me.

"What do you want Pietro?" I said grabbing the pillow he threw me.

"Nothing… I just heard you scream, I thought you just woke up shocked to see a specific Kitten next to you naked…" Pietro said. He was really asking for it. I clenched my fists hard until there was an earthquake, the ceiling fragments started to fall off.

"Get out of my room!" I said making a harder earthquake.

"Just kidding… Bye!" He ran out again as fast as he can before he gets hurt. I fell back to my bed and cussed.

In an hour, I was showered and dressed up for the day. I don't' really know what I'm going to do, I mean, I could visit Kitty but I'm scared that I might do something stupid again.

I lay back down on my bed, nothing to do today, nothing… nothing at all. Then my phone rang and vibrated in my pocket, I checked called ID and it was Kitty. Should I pick up? Pick up now before it ends.

"Hello?" I said quietly keeping calm

"Umm… Lance?" She spoke softly.

"Yeah, it's me… What's up?" I said. I should've cut the 'what's up?' part, I feel stupid again.

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday… I just wasn't myself" She said, the last part being exceptionally softer than the first.

"Don't worry about it… It's totally fine. I kind of knew that there were going to be problems on the way, but I was stupid to rush you" I apologized.

"Well, I'm sorry for being such a drama queen… I really am" She said showing her sorry voice

"Um… If you don't mind… Can I come over?" I rubbed the back of my neck waiting for an answer.

"Sure, if you want… I got to go now. I'll see you later" She said as she hung up. I put the phone back in my pocket and sighed.

"Don't screw today, Alvers" I told myself as I got up and walked downstairs. The rest of the gang were just watching TV, I left to go to my new car that I bought. Professor Xavier helped me pay for it. The car was like my old jeep but this one has new features.

I got to the institute in 10 minutes; I parked my vehicle outside the gates. I pressed the buzzer that will grab the X-Men's attention that someone is at the gate.

"Hiya Lance! Hold on, let me open the gate for you" It was Jamie to my surprise; it was my first time hearing his voice through the speakers.

When it opened I made my way inside, Jamie was there greeting my by the door. I grabbed his neck tucking it inside my arms and gave him a small rub at the top of his head, messing his hair up.

"Hey!" He said fixing his hair as I laughed at him, "You came to see Kitty?" I nodded. "She's in the danger room; Professor started working on her powers again" Jamie said taking me inside.

"Professor started working with her powers again? Did he know she's still recovering?" I was letting my anger through again. I told myself to calm down; I took a gulp and calmed down

"It's not like it's a major danger room session that Wolverine gives us, Professor just made her phase through objects to see if her powers are working properly and such… You can come in the danger room if you want" Jamie said walking to the direction of the danger room, I followed him.

"Ahh, Lance. Nice to see you here" Professor Xavier said as he noticed us coming in. "I was just working with Kitty with her powers, just 30 minutes more and she'll be free to go" He said focusing his attention back at Kitty.

I looked down and saw Kitty, I was glad to see that there were no robots or lasers coming after her, she was just walking around. "Professor, is that all she's going to do for 30 more minutes?" I looked at him.

"A few simple enemies" Professor said.

I watched Kitty just walking around bored. Suddenly, she was walking and she bumped into a wall, in her solid form. She landed on her butt and stuck her tongue at the wall. When she got back up, she tapped the wall in her solid form and finally phasing her finger through and herself through.

"Professor… I'm like, super bored down here" Kitty stopped walking and faced at us.

"Kitty, would you like to face a few enemies? Just some you can handle, I'll stop the session if you can't handle it" Professor said through the speaker of the danger room.

"I think… bring it on though" She said. I looked at professor who pushed a button and then down below, the metallic doors down below with Kitty opened and revealed two tentacle like robots **(A/N: Like Doc Oc's tentacles from Spider-Man 2).**

"Kitty, to bring down these robots, just simply phase though them. Your phasing ability interferes with electronic systems. Here it comes" Professor said giving Kitty a hint and a warning.

Kitty quickly phased through the tentacle that coming at her. The tentacle had a few shocks and lighting streaks running around it before it died.

Kitty smiled at the result she did.

The second tentacle was coming for Kitty, she was turned around from the tentacle and didn't notice it coming, and she was still celebrating for defeating the first one.

"Kitty, watch out!" I yelled through Professor's speakers but instead she looked up on us, the tentacle hit her right below her recovering broken rib. "Turn this thing off" I said to professor and he did.

I made my way down to go check if she's okay; she was grunting at the pain it gave her. I ran up to her side to check up on her more.

"Kitty… Are you fine" I said rolling her over so I could see her injured body and pained face.

"No… I'm just grunting in pain for fun" She said sarcastically, breathing hard, and holding her stomach.

"Lance. Get her to Beast" Professor said through the speakers. I quickly carried Kitty and ran out the danger room carrying her to the infirmary where Beast is normally at.

"She got hit below the rib…" I said before Beast could even say anything

"Lay her down… I doubt nothing bad happened" Beast said.

Beast gave her a quick X-Ray and said that she'll be fine, her ribs were healing faster than he thought, and that nothing bad will happen to her. Beast released Kitty out the infirmary since it wasn't that bad. Kitty's body was bandaged though making it hard for her to walk. I helped her with her walking, we both walked into her room, Rogue wasn't there again.

"Thanks for the help" She said sitting down at her bed and me sitting down at her swivel chair again.

"No problem… Anyways, I came here to apologize to you in person" I said looking down.

"You don't have too…" Kitty said.

"No, I need too… I felt so bad for yelling at you. I'm sorry" I said looking up at her, she was wearing such a warm smile that could make me melt.

She sighed, "Apology accepted… I'm sorry too" She said

We exchanged apologies, but after it got pretty awkward.

"Lance… How did we meet?" She asked. Should I tell her the part that I almost killed her family?

"Well, you told me that two girls pushed you in your locker. I was vandalizing the lockers at the moment, you suddenly phased out the locker and landed on me, there was paint on my face that day" I told her as I replayed that day in my head. The first time she ever came in my life, the day that I also tried to kill her family and Jean.

"Wow… Then what happened?" She asked getting interested in the story.

"Well, don't be mad… I used your powers to get inside the office to get test answers. Trust me, I changed, I regretted that day for using you" I looked down remembering what I did to her.

"Did you get your hands on the answers?" She asked

"Yeah, but your parents came with Jean. They tried to regain you back. I brought the building down" I admitted to her

"What happened to my parents and Jean?"

"You helped them get out of the building… Again, I'm sorry"

"Well… How did we become a couple?" She asked turning away from the subject.

"I joined the X-Men because I wanted to get close to you… It ended up not becoming so great. Summers blamed me for all the joyrides the new recruits did. I remember that one time, the new recruits took the X-Jet for a joyride, I woke you up and you save us all from crashing" I said becoming more cheerful than the other story I told.

"What did I do?" She asked leaning in to the story.

"You phased the X-Jet through a mesa… it was really cool. I was so proud of you. When we got back, Scott blamed me for taking X-Jet for a joyride, but the new recruits admitted they did it. Summers apologized but I know that I won't be able to keep up with him… I decided to quit… When I was walking out, you didn't want me to go, but you did give me a kiss on the cheek though. That's how our relationship started" I said remembering the kiss this time.

We spent the rest of the day in her room, we just talked, and I told her that we did break up also, but got back together after the fall of Apocalypse. Our first date, things we usually do, study sessions, Sadie Hawkins dance.

"Man… I should go, it's getting dark" I stood up and so did she.

"I'll walk you outside" She got up and cracked a few bones.

We both walked downstairs and to my new Jeep.

"Umm… I had fun today. Thanks for keeping me company" She said wrapping her cardigan tighter around her to keep the cold away from her.

"Since we are starting over… Do you want to go grab something to eat with me tomorrow?" I rubbed the back of my neck waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, tomorrow sounds good. Lunch?" She asked.

"Yup…" I said. Before heading inside my jeep, she leaned forward and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow Lance" She said as she got inside the gates and closed it.

I watched her go back inside the institute, when she did I touched my cheek. It brought me back to the memory of her kissing my cheek for the first time in the garage the X-Jet was parked in before going in the elevator.

* * *

**How was it? I'll update again at Friday :)**

**Review?**

**-OHMYPRYDE**


	5. A Little Bit Longer

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot... Sadly

**Hello Lovely fanfictioners! Happy Friday!**

**Btw, in case you haven't noticed, it's currently their winter break so... that's why they don't have school. Coolio? **

* * *

**January 5. Wednesday. 11:30 AM**

**~Kitty's POV~**

I finished packing for tomorrow going back to Northbrook to check on my parent.

Now, I was getting ready for my lunch date with Lance. To be honest, I don't really like him. He seems like a bad influence but I wasn't sure, he did change a lot though. I just don't fully trust him yet. He was nice and all, but I wasn't really feeling it, I feel bad for him though, we got involved in a car crash and my memory of him just wiped away, everything.

But yesterday was really fun though, he told me a lot of different stories, my life, and our relationship. I guess a lot has changed from what I remember. The last I remember was that I just fell asleep after reading a book. The weather wasn't that nice that day, there was lighting too. I think I left the window open that night. At school, the popular people bullied me, I didn't have much friends, I was passing every class with an A, except for PE… That was it.

That's all I can remember.

**(A/N: If you don't get it, I'm describing the night Kitty had a dream about falling, before she got her powers)**

There was a knock at the door. "It's open" I said

"Hey Kitty… Lance is downstairs waiting for you" Jamie said. Jamie is so adorable; too bad he was younger than me. I could kind of see that Jamie has a crush on me.

"Tell him, I'll be down in a few" I said doing some finishing touch on my clothes and make up. Jamie headed down. In a few minutes, I finished and started heading down.

When I got down, I saw him waiting patiently. He looked at me and smiled.

"Shakedown… Make sure you drive safely" I heard Logan say from the side.

"Of course… I don't want any of it to happen again" Lance said placing his hand on my waist leading me outside. I was uncomfortable at first, but said to myself, you got a bad boy crazy in love with you. Why not?

"So, where are we heading?" I asked as he led me to his car, he opened the passenger seat for me, waiting for me to get in _'Not bad, a gentleman'_, when I stepped inside; he closed it and went to the driver's seat.

"Well, I was thinking chipotle, unless you have somewhere else planned. Chipotle was the first thing that popped into my head so yeah" He shrugged his shoulders and started the car.

"Chipotle's fine" I said staring out.

"Okay, let's go" Lance started driving. It was a quiet drive, really. Neither of us spoke.

When we both got in Chipotle, I ordered the vegetarian bowl, I was still keeping my vegetarian ways even if I know that I probably ate meat before. I wasn't very proud about that, well, it's not my fault, it's non amnesia Kitty's fault. Lance ordered a beef burrito, I'm used to people around me eating meat, it just didn't seem right to me, duh, because it's part of my religion.

I offered to pay for my food but Lance didn't let me pay. We went to go grab seats.

"Lance… I need to tell you something" I said as I opened my bowl and mixed it around while Lance took a bite on his burrito.

"What's up?" He said after swallowing.

"Tomorrow… I got a flight to Northbrook." I said as I took a bite.

"What?" He said giving a confused face.

"I'm going to check on my parents… I mean, what if something happened to them and I don't even know it. Maybe that's the reason they're not replying to my e-mails like you told me" I said. It was just a conclusion; I mean Lance didn't tell me anything more than not returning my e-mails and calls. The other Kitty must be thinking weirdly that day to think that. They are my parents; I can't just simply throw them out my life.

I noticed Lance's face; it was filled with different emotions. There was confusion, anger, worrisome. There was a lot more that I just can't explain.

"It's not like I'm not coming back… I just need to check up on them. Everything that you're saying just doesn't make any sense to me… They would never abandon me" I lowered my voice on the last part. I was their only child, their little girl.

"Umm… You know what… It's totally fine. You never mentioned that to me anyways. Maybe you're right, maybe your parents are in danger or something… but Kitty, what if…" He said but looking down wondering if he should say it or not "Never mind" He said

"What is it?" I asked

"Just… what if your parents are… let's just say… not home? Where will you stay?" He said thinking his words carefully and making sure his words doesn't hurt me. I could sense that he was going to say that 'What if your parents disowned you?' or 'what if your parents don't want you inside their house?'

"I have a hotel booked also... Don't worry, I'll be fine, I promise" I told him. I knew he wasn't going to be satisfied without knowing if I'm going to be safe or not.

"Well… Okay" He forced a smile and continued eating.

"So, tell me that story of what we did before we got involved in the car crash" I said taking a bite.

"Alright… Well, we went to Central Park in New York City, around 6 or 7 PM, after that, we went ice skating—" Lance said but I cut him off

"Ice skating? Wow, sound so much fun! I never knew I could ice skate" I said with a huge grin on my face.

"And you still don't… That was your first time ice skating, you were hanging on to me for your dear life" Lance chuckled

I made a pout face, "Okay, back to the story"

"We skate for a while. Then we both fell also. You lost your balance, and our shoes got kind of tangled. I fell backwards and you fell forward, basically, I was your pillow when you fell" Lance said remembering that day.

"Wow, seriously? Well, sorry if I crushed you" I said smiling at him

"I did tell you that if you fall I'll be there… And I am" Lance said proudly knowing he protected his girl from falling in ice

"Then after that?" I asked again

"We kissed… while we were still on the ice" He said drifting to that day

"That's so sweet" I said

"You said it was your favorite kiss we ever had" He said looking at his burrito.

"I think I would think that too… It sounds really sweet and romantic" I said. From how he tells it, it sounded perfect. You and a boy kissed in an ice skating rink after you fell.

"It was. After, I bought you ice skates... I was thinking, maybe sometime we can ask icecube to freeze up the fountain or the pool for us to skate on" He shrugged his shoulders and finished off the rest of his burrito while I was finishing up myself.

"Umm… what about tonight, I'll ask Bobby to freeze it up tonight" I said as I finished taking my last bite.

"Really? Yeah, that would be nice" He said with a huge smile on his face. We both threw our trash away and headed out.

"Okay… Where now?" I asked as I got in his car and buckled up.

"Nothing planned today… What do you want to do?" He asked as he started the car.

"Can we go to your house?" I asked, it gets boring in the institute sometimes even if you have guest over.

"That's not a very good idea…" Lance said, making a crooked face.

"C'mon… I bet it's not that bad" I said.

"Oh… it's that bad" He said. "Look, my teammates aren't the most… decent people you'll ever meet" added.

"What could go wrong? Let's go" I insisted. "I know you'll be there to protect me from them anyways" I smiled at him.

"Okay, fine" He drove away to their house.

In just a few minutes, we were headed somewhere there wasn't more people. I was starting scared; maybe it was a bad idea. We reached an old house, a lot of fragments on the ground outside.

"This is where you live?" I said staring at it while he pulled over in front of the house.

"Told you it was that bad… Do you want to go somewhere else?" He said before he got out.

"Kitty-cat! How have you been?" A white haired boy just came from behind the car.

"Holy crap!" I yelled at him wondering where he came from

"Lance… c'mon invite her inside! It won't hurt. C'mon Kitty-cat, we got lots to talk about. How are you feeling? Remember me?" He continued to speak. I wonder if it was just me, I barely could hear him because he was too fast or I was still scared of him.

"Pietro! Get out!" Lance yelled at him. "C'mon Kitty, let's go somewhere else" He started the car again.

"Don't be so mean to the guest… C'mon Kitty, I'll give you a grand tour" The white haired boy said again but before Lance or I could say anything, I was dragged out the car really quickly and found myself inside the house sitting on their couch. I don't know what just happened, it all happened so quickly.

"So Kitty… how's it going?" One second he was on my right now he was on my left.

"Stop moving… It's confusing me. Who are you?" I finally had the courage to say before he could move again.

"Okay, I know you have amnesia. Let me introduce myself. My name is Pietro Maximoff. I live here. I'm Lance's best friend" Pietro said as he counted how many things about himself he can describe.

"You are not my best friend" Lance said from the door.

"Oh c'mon Lance… If I'm not, who is?" Pietro said going next to lance.

"You hyperactive jerk…" Lance clenched his fists and it started to quake a little bit. Fragments fell from above. This was the first time I ever seen Lance use his powers. So if he clenches his fists, most likely to have earthquakes, that's why he tried to not to clench his fists around me or in the institute.

"I was just kidding… I'll leave you with Kitty-cat…" Pietro sped out the door and who knows where.

"Sorry about that Kitty… Pietro has super speed, so he can be pretty hyperactive" Lance said. "Let's go to my room, it's better than this junk room"

I nodded and stood up; he went ahead up the stairs with me following him.

"Hey look… It's Kitty!" A fat man said followed by a boy who's acting like a frog.

"Leave us alone…" Lance grabbed my hand and went to his room

Before we got inside, "Yo Kids, I don't want to hear any moans or dirty talk inside that room okay?" The frog like boy said as he laughed and hopped downstairs followed by the fat one.

Lance's face flushed and so did mine. "Sorry about that Kitty…" He said as he closed the door.

"I'm just going to say this… You have weird teammates / housemates" She said as she made her way to sit down on my bed.

"I know… The frog like is Toad, the huge one is Blob, and speedy it Pietro… Tabitha is out along with Wanda" Lance said sitting next to me on the bed. "Why'd you want to come here anyways?"

"I don't really know…" I said honestly. What was my reason for wanting to be here? "Well, we could just talk again like what we do in the institute" I suggested.

We started talking again; I learned a lot of interesting stuff, some I still can't accept, and some I can.

While we were still talking, I laid down his bed. Things started to become quiet and awkward. I was just laying down there. I was feeling tired, I don't know why.

In a few minutes, Lance laid down next to me. He sighed, I looked up at him. Lance was staring at the messed up ceiling, it didn't take a while for him to notice that I was staring at him.

"Something in your mind?" He asked as he looked me too.

"Nothing at all" I said. Lance pulled up the blankets up to our chests and I snuggled closer to him. It was winter and it was cold.

Lance kissed my forehead; he stared at my lips for a second but looked away. In just a few minutes, he was asleep. I tried to sleep also but I can't stop thinking about him.

Lance was nice, sweet, handsome, and romantic. But he was a lot of trouble; he's part of the brotherhood. Scott talked to me about him, he said he was an obnoxious jerk and he was a bad boy. I could agree with that, but he was more than that.

I was blinded, he's my boyfriend but I don't see it like that. Lance loves me so much, I kind of wish I could talk to the Kitty before amnesia. Ask her why all of this is happening, ask her why she loves Lance, why she thinks our parents abandoned her. Everything was so confusing. I thought for a whole hours before I finally fell asleep.

* * *

**I've been reading a lot of comics lately, especially Excalibur (Newbie at comics) and Ultimate Spider-man and some X-Men titles, and the most recent, Wolverine and the X-Men comic... Did you see the cover? Piotr is wooing Kitty again after their break up... I prefer Pete Wisdom more to be honest... **

**I might make a fanfiction about the comics though but I'm not sure... Anyways, that's my little rant about comics.**

**At least 3 reviews and I'll update Sunday if not you'll have to wait til next week for the next chapter... Deal?**

**Review****?**

**Btw, check out my DeviantArt profile, I'm currently new, not much in there, I'll post up a few comic panels about Kitty Pryde. Ciao!**

**-OHMYPYRDE**


	6. Revelations

**Happy Sunday!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Anyways, as promised, I got more than 3 reviews from Friday's update, so I updated today!**

**The skating scene down below later, I got it from X-Men: Last Stand... You know, Kitty and Bobby's skating scene around the fountain. There's a deleted scene where they kissed actually. **

**Okay, this story is more on anti-Kitty's parents... I'm sorry, I just have to put an antagonist on Kitty's life...**

* * *

**January 5. Wednesday. 5:00 PM**

**~Lance's POV~**

I woke up from my afternoon nap, Kitty was sleeping next to me, I wasn't shocked or anything, sometimes after we study, when we're usually tired, we take a nap at her bed at the institute. I was glad that no one downstairs was loud; no one bothered us inside my room.

Kitty was sleeping on my shoulder, chest area. Fast asleep like a baby. I remember before I fell asleep I gave her a kiss on the forehead; I wanted to kiss her lips. I miss her so much.

This Kitty, I could feel it, I can feel her pushing me away. Not exactly pushing me away, she doesn't love me as much as the old Kitty does. Again, I can't help but feel bad for the car crash.

I wanted to get up from the bed but Kitty was resting on me and I don't want to wake her up. I brushed some of her hair out of her face and ran my thumb along her cheek; it made me stare at her beautiful lips again. I need self control, I can't just kiss her.

I heard a knock on the door, I didn't answer. The door opened, it was Wanda.

"Hey Lance, I was wondering if I could borrow—" She stopped when she saw Kitty sleeping next to me. I gave her a confused look. "Never mind…" Wanda closed the door gently.

Kitty nuzzled a little bit. She started to wake up, I guess Wanda's entrance made her wake a bit. Then she opened her eyes.

"Hi" She said softly.

"Good sleep?" I asked. I placed my hand behind her back and rubbed it gently.

"Yeah…" She said as she placed her cheek on my chest. She started drawing circles around me, but she wasn't smiling, I can tell that she has a lot on her mind. "Let's go back to the institute and teach me how to skate" She said as she got up and went past me to go to the mirror to fix her hair.

"Okay." I did the same, fixed my hair and clothes. I grabbed my ice skates at my closet and went next to her "Ready?" She gave me and nod and we headed downstairs

To my surprise, nobody was down here. "Thank god" I murmured. We headed to the car and went to the institute.

When we got there, Kitty asked Professor first if we could ice skate at the pool with Bobby's help, he said it would be fine. After, we went to Bobby and we grabbed his help. He gladly froze up the pool for us. Kitty grabbed her ice skating shoes and I helped her put them on.

When I got mine on, I went on and started skating. Kitty attempted to get up but losing her balance in the process. I helped her gain balance since there were no rails around. We started skating around.

Kitty was hanging on to me like the first time were ice skating. She was scared to let go. I told her everything will be fine.

I started teasing her, I went by fast sometimes and her grip would tighten. She would ask me to stop going so fast but I know she likes it because she was laughing, I just know she's afraid of falling.

We skated for 2 hours; we had to call Bobby once more because the ice was starting to melt. We took several breaks, I taught her how to skate but she was slow at it, I didn't mind at all.

Before we stopped skating, I pulled her in once more. I grabbed her hand and we started skating around. I went really fast and of course she was following my lead with our hands together.

"Lance! Lance!" Kitty said as she was about to lose her balance, I stopped and grabbed her gently making sure she doesn't fall.

Our eyes met and stared at each other for a while when she said something.

"Thanks for everything Lance..." Kitty said grabbing on to my shoulders for more support.

"No problem…" I replied looking back at her eyes.

We both leaned in; she resisted for a second but went for it. Our lips soon met, I felt her kiss back. The kiss was soft like last time we kissed.

I didn't want to stop, but she broke away. Kitty looked at the ground but still grabbing on my shoulders for support. She bit her lips and avoided eye contact.

"I-I'm sorry…" I said

"It's fine. We-We should umm" Kitty stuttered.

"Yeah. We should go back inside. I need to get home anyways" I said, I helped her out with getting out the iced pool. We both got our shoes off and relaxed our feet a bit

"You want to go to my room for a bit?" She started to stop making the atmosphere feel so awkward.

"It's fine… I should get home now anyways" I said picking up my shoes and putting them on.

"Okay then" She said

"What time do you leave tomorrow?" I asked

"8 in the morning" She said.

"Well, call me if you landed in Northbrook." We started walking back to my car once we got our shoes on.

"Of course" I said tucking my hair behind my ear but not looking at him.

"Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow… Be safe okay?" He said as we got to the outside of his car, he kissed my forehead and headed inside. I nodded yes to him. "Goodnight"

"Bye" That was all I could say to him before he left.

**January 6. Thursday. 5:00 AM**

**~Kitty's POV~**

I woke up that early in the morning to get ready. I only got one suitcase and a hand carry to the airport. Mr. Logan took me to the airport.

"If anything goes wrong call me immediately. Got that, Half-pint?" He said. His gruff voice always standing out.

"Of course Mr. Logan…" I hugged him before I went on my own.

I was sitting alone drinking starbucks and reading a book while waiting for my flight, I was just there for a whole hour not mentioning I came early. When I boarded the plane, it my first time, except the X-Jet simulator. But then again, this isn't probably the first time I went on a plane, old Kitty probably rode a plane but who knows.

I arrived at Chicago around 11 and got out the airport at 11:30, I grabbed a cab to Northbrook. I told the taxi driver to take me to the hotel so I can crash on the bed first. I wasn't flight sick, but my head was throbbing and my stomach wasn't feeling so good. Plus, my parents might probably be at work, I will never know.

I grabbed my phone and texted Lance.

_Just arrived in Northbrook went to the hotel to crash for a few hours. _And then I pressed send to Lance.

I went to check in with the receptionist and got to my hotel room which is in the 10th floor, room 1001. I inserted the card through and opened it. I went to the bed and crashed down. I felt my phone vibrate and it was a text from lance.

_Good to know, if anything happens, let me know. Be safe!_

I closed my phone and placed it on the drawer, and I went to sleep.

**January 6. Thursday. 2:00 PM**

**~Kitty's POV~**

I woke up and saw that time was 2 o'clock already, I felt much better now. I opened the window and noticed that I have the view of downtown Northbrook since the hotel is in downtown Nothbrook. My house wasn't very far away from here, just 3 miles away so it was a pretty good spot to be.

I decided to just walk to our house, it would probably take an hour or so but I'll at the way there.

I made my way downstairs making sure I have my room key, my phone, and wallet in my bag. I walked downstairs and headed off. On the way, I ate at a local diner, a place where my family and I would use to go. I ordered my favorite dish and remembered how good it is to taste this again and be back home.

When I was walking in the street my house is, I started feeling nervous. But why should I? This is home. This is where I belong, not the institute. I passed by a few houses until I reached my own. I looked at the house and saw that not much has changed.

There was this weird feeling inside me that I don't know how to describe, it's just weird. I took a deep breath. I looked at the driveway and saw my dad's car is parked, it gave me hope that they are inside, waiting.

I walked to the door and knocked. There was a crunchy feeling in my stomach, I was getting nervous more.

"Hold on" I heard a voice from inside, not just a voice; it was my mom's voice.

The door opened, "Hello, what can I…" My mom's eyes landed on mine. I can't seem to read her eyes after she saw me.

"Mom?" I asked her, she was speechless.

"Teri, is everything okay there?" I heard a voice from the inside coming nearer to the door. The voice was my dad's voice.

When I saw go behind my mom, his face was the same with my mom's, both were speechless, I don't know why.

"Daddy?" I said. "Mom… It's me, Kitty… Your daughter" I saw coming near them.

"Close the door, Teri… Close it!" My father yelled at my mother, my mother did what he said. I heard the door's locks lock.

"Wait!" I yelled. I knocked on the door again; they were both whispering near the door, I could hear it. "Mommy, daddy, I know you can hear me… Just hear me out please!" I knocked again. "Two or three weeks ago, I got involved in a car crash. I lost a lot of my memory, all I remember is that I have no mutant powers; I was living my everyday life with you… Mommy, daddy… Please, explain to me why you're doing this!" I banged the door, I wanted to phase in but I knew that it wasn't the right thing. I started crying on why they were doing this, I just don't get it.

I saw the outside the door, sobbing. I just wanted everything to go back the way it was. Right now, I don't know what to do.

"Fine, give her an explanation, but I don't want to talk to that mutant!" The man's voice inside the house yelled, I don't know if it was on purpose or not. I bet my mother and father and fighting if they should give an explanation or not.

"That mutant is our daughter!" My mother yelled back.

"I do not have a daughter anymore" I heard the voice reply. What my father just said broke my heart. The rest of their argument was inaudible to me.

The door opened behind me, I stood up quickly wiping away my tears. It was my father standing in the door. "Move away, mutant" My father's wide shoulders bumped into mine pushing me out of his way, he went to his car and drove away. The sight of him doing that to me, it was just aching, I never seen this side of him every before.

"Katherine…" My mother said from the door.

"Mommy… Please" I sobbed

"Come inside" My mother opened the door wider and gestured for me to go inside the house. "How have you been, sweetie?" My mom led me to the couch.

"Give me an explanation…" I said as I hid my weak voice and raised my voice up to her, hiding my tears away.

"Your father… He said that he doesn't want a mutant for a child. He said that mutants are nothing but trouble, and he didn't want to get involved. Your father also said that the more closer he gets to a mutant, the closer he gets into trouble…" My mother explained, she mostly explained my dad, she was cut by a baby's cries.

I held my tear back but I heard the baby ruin the moment, "Is that a baby?" I asked. My mother sighed and ran upstairs. I followed her up wondering what's going on.

My mom opened my room and the baby's cry became louder when it opened, I looked inside and notice that this wasn't my room anymore. Everything was changed. There was a baby crib, the wallpaper changed, the whole atmosphere changed. Suddenly, I wasn't home anymore.

"Shh…" My mother cradled the infant and rocking him to stop the crying…

"Is that..?" I pointed to the baby.

"Your little brother" My mom didn't let me finish, she just jumped me. I couldn't process it properly in my brain yet.

"Y-you… replace me already… You really tore me out of your hearts." I said grasping on my chest as I let a tear fall down again.

"I-it was your dad…" Was her excuse.

"Why didn't you break away…? Now that I see it, he's heartless" I yelled out the last word. I waved my hand at her ran for the door.

I shouldn't have come back… All of this was a mistake; I should've listened to Lance, now I feel like a jerk for pushing him away.

I walked out the house and wiped all my tears, I grabbed a cab going back to the hotel. I grabbed my phone; there were two numbers I could call. Mr. Logan or Lance. Both their names were near each other since it was both L's. I clicked on one name. It ringed for a few until he picked up.

"Hello?" He answered.

* * *

**I'll update again friday!**

**Check out my deviantArt account, OHMYPRYDE also! If you're a huge Kitty Pryde fan, I'm pretty sure you'll love it. I put on pictures, from comics panels to more.**

**See you soon!**

**-OHMYPRYDE**


	7. Haunt

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

**Happy Friday everybody! Here's chapter 7! There will be 4 or 5 more chapters until it's finished, so... savour it!**

**Btw, I know one of the girls that pushed Kitty in the locker was Riley... I forgot the other name, or was it ever mentioned? I keep seeing, either Amber or Amy... So yeah...**

* * *

**January 6. Thursday. 5:00 PM**

**~Kitty's POV~**

"Lance… Can you please pick me up?" I said hiding my stained voice. I got out the cab and paid the taxi cab driver. I stood outside the hotel for a while, while talking to Lance.

"Why? What happen, Kitten?" Lance said as his strong voice became concerned.

"Just come here and I'll explain… Please?" I said wiping my tear away once more.

"Ok, but it'll take approximately 10 hours to get there…" Lance said.

"It's fine… I just want you here" I said as I wiped my tear away.

"Look, if it isn't Kitty Pity Pryde" I heard a voice, I turned around to see who it was, it was so familiar.

"Riley…" I said.

"What?" Lance said through the phone still not hanging up

"Whatcha doing back here, Pryde" Riley said as she made a mocking cat gesture. I glared at her, I wanted to phase my hand through her chest and simply grab her heart. I rolled my eyes instead.

"I'll call you back later, Lance…" I hung up the phone and glared at her. "What do you want, Riley?" I crossed my arms.

"Nothing… I was just walking by downtown to meet up with some old friends… You want to come, Pity, I mean Kitty" She smirked at the last comment she made, that just made me angrier, she just ruined everything. This girl was the reason my days at school was so sad and miserable.

I clenched my fist pulling my anger back still holding not to punch her or rip her heart out.

"Anyways, who's Lance? Lance Alvers? Before you two disappeared, I saw you with him breaking in the office, I saw you walk through the wall… Don't get me wrong, mutie… Did you two elope together? Did you get pregnant by him?" Riley continued. The more words she said the more she was getting on my nerves.

"SHUT UP!" I balled my fist and landed a hard punch on her left cheek. She fell to the ground, I didn't give her any mercy, "You're the reason my days at school were so miserable…" Then I realized something, a memory flowed inside me "It was you that pushed me into the locker, along with Amber." I grabbed her top and pulled it up. "Right now, you either leave me alone or I'll rip your heart out if you have one" I let go of her like trash. She fell back on the floor and held her swollen cheek.

"Hey… Isn't that Pryde, the one that disappeared with Alvers" A person in the group that just appeared said. These people were familiar. They were students at Northbrook, I noticed Pete, Griff, and Amy, the rest was students that I see passing by the halls.

"Yeah… Grab her, she's a mutie!" Riley stood up, the group ran after me as I started running back inside the hotel, I thought that they would stop once I got in the hotel but they didn't, why were these people after me.

"What is going on?" A lady said as she stopped me and looked at the group running for me.

"They're after me… Please help me" I said.

"Hey mutant, get back here" People in the group yelled gesturing me to go to them. I started running again but the lady's hand took hold of mine telling me to stop running

"NOBODY GETS NEAR HER OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE!" The lady yelled at the group.

"But that girl is a mutant, she needs to be sent away" Riley fired back as she entered also, the group stopped their action.

"I don't care… She's still human" The lady replied. "Now scram or I'll seriously call"

A lot of awws and boos were heard from the group. Riley gave me a last glare and headed out also.

"Thank you so much… But, why did you save me?" I said thanking her with my life.

"I'm a mutant too…" She whispered.

"Really? No wonder" I said

"So, tell me what happened" We both sat down at the couch lobby. "By the way, I'm the manager here"

"Ok… Well, it's a long story…" I rubbed my hand to my neck deciding whether I should tell her or not.

"I noticed that you have been crying… I'm sure you want to get things off your mind… If you want, I could just read your mind, and you don't have to tell me, it's just to get things off your chest" She wiped the tear that was on my cheek.

"Telepathic… Sure."

"And I have telekinesis and I can make people around me sleep in just a snap. Okay, close your eyes and focus on what happened" She said. I did what she said and thought of everything that happened from the beginning when I had amnesia, Lance telling me about my parents, coming back here to Northbrook, when I went to my parents house, my apparent brother, calling Lance, meeting with Riley again.

I Stopped and emptied my mind from everything, a tear fell down my cheek again just from thinking all of that. It hurts, it really hurts.

"You've been through a lot… That part about your parents, it hurts me too, it hurts to see someone you love disown you" She rubbed my back telling me that it's okay to cry.

"I know… Everything just became so complicated after the car crash… Memories disappeared" I rubbed my temples and I started to stop crying. "Well, thank you for this… Really, if there's anything I could do to repay you… Please just say so" I said as we both stood up.

"No, just relax for a while… You've been through a lot already" She said.

"Thank you, do you mind if I get your name" I asked.

"Kate Henderson, yours?" She asked

"Kitty Pryde…" I smiled

"I'll remember that name… Do you know Professor Xavier?" She asked as we both walked to the elevator.

"Yes, I live in the Xavier institute" I waited for the elevator.

"Tell him, I said hi… We haven't seen each other for so long" She smiled then the elevator came.

"Thank you again" I nodded and went inside.

I got to my floor and got things off my chest, but it still hurts. I got inside my room and crashed in the bed again. I grabbed my book that I brought and started reading to keep me from thinking about what just happened today.

I texted Lance.

_My floor is the tenth and my room # is 1001… Call me or knock loudly if your outside… Be careful of Pete, Griff, Amy, and Riley. _

Coming here was a mistake, I shouldn't have come.

**January 7. Friday. 5:00 AM**

**~Lance's POV~**

I reached Northbrook; not very many people were out here in downtown because it's 5 o'clock in the morning. Figures. I thought about Kitty's text, what does she mean by be careful of Pete, Griff, Amber, and Riley? Did something else happen?

I parked my car outside the hotel and grabbed my duffel bag. I called Kitty and waited for her to answer. "Lance… Are you there yet?" She asked.

"On the elevator" I said, the elevator stopped at the 10th floor and I got out. I made my way to find room 1001, "I'm almost here"

I saw a girl outside her room talking on the phone, it was Kitty, and she looked at me and smiled. She waited for me to come over to her; I ended the call knowing she was there.

"You came" Kitty hugged me tightly as I came near her.

"So what happened?" I asked she led me inside the room; she was still sleepy and sat on the bed. I noticed a bunch of bunch of book on her bed, a lot of tissues spread out on the trash can and on the bed's side table. "What happened here?" It was a mess.

"I haven't slept yet… I spent the night reading all these books, all of them I finished… Spent the night crying and waiting" Kitty said as she picked up a book and opened to the page where there was a bookmark. There were maybe 4 books on the bed that she maybe finished reading.

"You read all these in one night?" I pointed. She nodded. Unbelievable, this girl is fast.

"Kept me company…" She rubbed her eyes knowing she was sleepy, and tired from reading all night.

"Hope you know what page you're on" I grabbed the book from her hands and same with the other books and threw them at her luggage. "You need sleep, and so do I…"

"But… I'm not sleepy" She said as she gave a stubborn yawn and hid her face.

I sighed, "C'mon… I'll tuck you in" I made my way to her bed again after throwing my duffel bag at the couch. I grabbed her blankets and made her lay down peacefully. I wrapped the blankets around her and kept it in a position she'll be fine with. "Goodnight" I kissed her forehead and I made my way to the couch where I'll sleep.

"Sleep next to me…" She moved to one side giving me space in the bed. It was a king size bed, there was a lot of room.

"Are you sure? I could just sleep on the couch" I pointed to the couch and looked at her.

"C'mon, it's much more comfortable here…" She scooted over and made room for me. I made my way to the bed and tucked myself in next to her. "See, it's much more comfortable" She came closer to me and curled herself into my warmth. "You're so warm…" She whispered.

I didn't say anything; I wrapped my arm around her for support. She still wasn't sleeping, there was a lot on her mind, I could tell. She made small drawings on my chest, I rubbed her back so she could sleep, like a baby.

"Can you sing something for me?" She said as she continued drawing.

"What song do you want me to sing?" I asked as I looked up at the ceiling.

"Any song… You decide" She continued. I thought of a song to sing to her, I got it.

_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_

"I like your voice, Lance" She said as she stopped drawing. "Thank you" She snuggled closer.

"Goodnight Kitten" I kissed her forehead and we both fell asleep at the same time.

**January 7. Friday. 10:00 AM**

**~Lance's POV~ **

I woke up with Kitty still sleeping next to me. If you don't sleep for the night, you're most likely tired and since we both slept at 5 in the morning and she had a lot of problems, this girl is really stressed out.

Again, I couldn't stand up because she was basically sleeping on my shoulder and she arm wrapped around my waist.

I kissed her forehead and remembered what I sang to her last night. The song was called _'I Won't Give Up' _by Jason Mraz. Such a good song, and it kind of fits me and Kitty's position right now, not the bed position, like all in all, after the car crash until now. I'm not going to give up on her just yet, I want her back. I miss her a lot.

I started wondering about what happened yesterday, I didn't want to ask her because she's been crying too much already. I don't like seeing her cry; she's been going through a lot and fighting it.

I was just looking up the ceiling for a while, thinking about everything. I barely noticed that Kitty was awake; she moved and kissed my cheek. I looked her, she blushed and went back to lay down, she bit her lip.

"Hey… Good morning" I said.

"Good morning… Lance, I think I'm starting to think amnesia is rubbing off… I'm starting to remember a lot of things"

* * *

**I don't really know how to determine if amnesia is gone or not... I never had it and I don't know anybody that had it**

**Check out my DeviantArt if you're a huge Kitty Pryde fan like I am! OHMYPRYDE**

**3 reviews and I'll update Sunday? If not, you'll have to wait 7 days...**

**R&R?**

**-OHMYPRYDE**


	8. Truth

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

**Hello guys! ****I didn't update Sunday because I didn't hit 3 reviews by that time... Sorry.**

* * *

**January 7. Friday. 10:30 AM**

**~Lance's POV~**

I looked down at Kitty and smiled, was her memory really coming back?

"Really?" I smiled at her.

"I think so… It's just a lot flowed back inside. Some stories you never told me just popped inside my head… I don't know, I must sound crazy right now" Kitty said as she waved the thought out and shook her head. "Lance… I love you" Kitty whispered.

My eyes landed on her again, "Is that amnesia Kitty or no amnesia Kitty talking?" I asked, since her memory might be coming back.

"Let's say… both" She rested her head on my chest and started drawing around my torso again.

"Well, I love you too" I said. "You have a mannerism of drawing around my body"

"Yeah… I do. It's just when I feel comfortable and thinking about a lot" She continued drawing, sometimes, I could feel her draw circles or hearts, sometimes letter but I can't spell them out since I can't determine what it is.

"What are you thinking right now?" I asked.

"Yesterday" Kitty stopped drawing on my body, her face dropped into a frown quickly. "A lot happened yesterday"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…" I said as I rubbed her back again to comfort her.

"I-I want to… I want to get it off my chest" She wiped a tear that was going to fall down.

"Alright" I said

"Yesterday, I went to my parent's house, when they opened it, they closed it immediately. I continued knocking and asking for an explanation on why they closed the door on me. I could them yell at each other." She sobbed remembering the memory of yesterday while I just listened, I know listening is better than saying anything, I might say the wrong thing.

"My dad said to my mom that he doesn't have a daughter anymore, he left the house and told me 'move away, mutant'. That moment really hurt, especially coming from my father that raised me and cared for me when I was a child, now all he thinks is that I'm a mutant. My mom explained that my dad just didn't want trouble involving mutants so keeps away from them… I don't see why that was such a big deal, he choose himself over his own daughter." She continued sobbing, I offered for her to cry at my chest and she did.

"My mom let me in the house, she gave me an explanation, I also found out that I have a baby brother…" She bit her lip and placed her hands on her mouth and nose to soften her crying but it didn't help.

"Shh… It's okay, let it all out" I rubbed her back gently.

"I told them that they already replaced me… Before I walked away, I called my dad heartless… I feel extremely guilty." She continued. I did nothing but comforted her.

"What about Pete, Griff, Amy and Riley… Did something happen?" I asked remembering.

"Oh god… Remember when I was talking with you at the phone…" She asked

"Of course"

"Riley was behind me, she made fun of me and such. Pete, Griff, Amy and a bunch of their other friends came and started picking on me… When I mentioned you, she said 'Lance Alvers, did you two elope or something'" Kitty said mocking Riley "'Did he get you pregnant, I did see you phase through the office with him' blah, blah, blah" Kitty said mocking Riley as best as she could. I just chuckled at the sight of her.

"Just ignore them… What did you do though?" I asked as I faced her.

"When Riley asked if you got me prego, I gave her a huge punch on the cheek… It was a bull's eye…" Kitty wrapped her pointing finger and thumb together making a circle and the other three fingers standing up and showed it to me. "Perfect, but then the group came to her aid; Riley yelled she's a mutie! I ran inside the hotel and I bumped into the manager, who is also a mutant, and she helped me… I owe her big time" She took her arm up to my neck and giggled.

I smiled at her complexion, its perfect, beautiful, gorgeous. I can't stop looking her lips and eyes, her lips so tempting, and her eyes sparkle brightly. Those bright blue eyes capture me every time.

I noticed her face brighten up, she wasn't frowning anymore, and she wasn't smiling either. She was staring at my face, examining my eyes and lips also. Her hands that were on my neck lowered down to my face, her thumbs ran across my cheeks, slowly smiling.

Both of us stayed quiet as we examined each other's beauty. Her thumbs continued to run along my face. I did the same wiping the tears she left on her cheeks. What was she doing, it was awkward, and none of us were saying anything. But I enjoy this.

I didn't expect it but she kissed me, and as a response, I kissed her back. She didn't pull out this time; it was unlike the last kiss we had which was very short and awkward. Kitty got on top of me and we continued kissing, her hands on my hair and mine on her waist. After a few minutes of kissing, she broke away but she didn't get off me.

"The last thing I remember when I woke up at the infirmary was I was about to go to sleep, I was reading a book at that moment. I wasn't feeling my best that night, windows were open and there was thunder and lightning when I fell asleep… That was all I could remember, but now, I know the rest of the story. That night, I had a dream that I was flying, it felt amazing, but I fell to the ground. I didn't know what was happening; I was at the basement of our house. My parents said I was just sleepwalking but we all couldn't believe our eyes when we saw my blanket and pillow stuck in the middle." She explained. "I'm starting to remember, Lance"

"That's good to know, Pretty Kitty…" I kissed her cheek slowly.

"Pretty Kitty… The first time you called me that is when we were fighting right, Brotherhood vs. X-Men about some weird gadget… I don't know, that's all I could remember" Kitty put her hand up to her head and shook the thought out.

"That right!" I said as I kissed her as reward for remembering, she laughed in between the kiss. Kitty got off me; it was my turn to take control.

I took our blanket and put it above our heads, I got on top of her but not squishing her. "I love you" I leaned down and kissed her while having the blanket above us. It was just us in our own universe. This seemed so perfect, just the two of us. We kiss passionately, her hands pulling me down to her; we smiled in between kisses telling each other I love this none verbally.

I felt her hands run down to my waist and played with my shirt. My hands didn't move at all, it was still in her waist. Kitty kept pulling me down to her. Her fingers reached the bottom of my shirt; she broke the kiss and continued to kiss my neck area. She attempted to take my shirt out but I stopped her.

I got off her and took the blanket out of us. She didn't stop; she went on her sides and kissed my neck again.

"Kit… Kitten. We got to stop" I held her hands that were running back down for my shirt. When I stopped her, she broke away and bit her lip avoiding eye contact. "I'm sorry… It's just, we're too young and I don't have protection on me…"

"Don't you want it..?" She asked looking up to me "You could get out when you're about to…" She said

"Kit… You're sixteen. We're still young… I promise, when the time comes, and we have protection" I raised my eyebrows at her. She was taking things too fast for a sixteen year old.

"Promise?" She asked

"Promise" I kissed her softly. "Let's go grab something to eat" I said as I jumped out the bed and stretched making some bones crack. I watched her get up also and made her way to the bathroom. "Go take a shower first, if you want" I said as I went to the couch to sit.

I waited for her to finish showering and it was my turn. After a nice shower, I put clothes on and I got out. I saw that she was ready as she was just on her phone playing with a few apps.

"Ready?" I asked making her jump a little.

"Yeah… Let's go" She grabbed her bag and put her phone inside, grabbed the key to the room and made our way down. It was winter so my outfit changed from my usual clothes, hers did too.

"Okay, so my flight is tomorrow at 2 PM, but I could just ride with you home" She said as we walked over to my parked car.

"No… I'm driving home alone; I can't risk you being around on a long drive, another possible car crash could happen" I said as I opened the car door for her.

"The possibility of that happening again is probably one percent because I know you're going to be careful driving" She said, I walked over to the driver's door and got inside the car.

"One percent can still happen, Kitten" I said. "Where do you want to eat?" I asked.

"One percent is very small… And anywhere's fine" She waved her hand at me.

"One percent is still one percent… and are you still vegetarian or…" I asked, maybe she changed her ways; I mean she does remember a lot now right.

"Uhmm… why not, I'll eat meat… Subway?" Kitty said as she thought for a moment.

"You sure?" I pressed on accelerate and we started driving.

"Yes… Time to change my ways, I'm… the new Kitty Pryde" She said full of pride but hint of sadness sprinkled, she was changing again. This is the Kitty Pryde that I knew, the one I fell in love with.

I do remember she used to like this, she hated me because of my attitude but she started to change, she soon decided to go out with me. Sure our houses still hated each other but we've gotten more freedom to date after apocalypse.

"I'm glad you're back, Kit…" I smiled at her when we stopped by the stoplight. I put my right arm above her knee, she smiled back and me and we continued to drive to the nearest Subway sandwiches here.

We found one inside Downtown Northbrook itself. We went inside and looked at the posted menu.

"What do you want?" I asked her as she held my hand and stared at the menu.

"The one you got for me last time" She let out a small smile, I went up to order with her with me, I asked her what she wants in her Philly Cheese Steak, when she told me what she wanted, it was almost the same of what she usually picks when I bring her to a local Subway back in Bayville.

I paid for the food; I couldn't let her pay since I am the boyfriend even if she insisted on paying.

I watched her before she started eating, she unwrapped her half of the sandwich and took a deep breath, and she looked at me making sure. I nodded. Kitty looked back at her sandwich and took a bite at it. She chewed slowly at first; she closed her eyes because she knew that it was against her religion to eat meat.

When she opened her eyes, she seemed fine. I smiled at her and took a big bite myself.

Kitty started normally again, like before.

"How do you like it?" I asked her after I swallowed.

"It's good, I really like it. It just has that guilt taste on the side" She said taking another brave bite.

I remember the first time Kitty decided to eat meat, she asked me to drive her to a restaurant, and she ordered a pretty meaty plate. I was the first to ever see her eat meat. She told me that it was really good with a side taste of guilt

"You know… you told me the first time you ate meat purposely, you told me the exact same thing… It was good with a side taste of guilt… but trust me, you got over it" I told her as I continued to finish me sandwich.

She shrugged her shoulders…

* * *

**Like? Dislike?**

**3 reviews and I'll update Sunday?**

**-OHMYPRYDE**


	9. Old Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

**Sorry, I totally forgot to update yesterday... So here it is!**

* * *

**January 7. Friday. 5:30 PM**

**~Kitty's POV~**

Somewhat, I started to remember the first time I ate meat, not just cause Lance told me but I just do.

"So how are you taking it?" Lance asked as we walked hand in hand around Downtown Northbrook. We slept at the hotel for a while, woke up at 4, decided to go in a stroll around our old place.

"Taking what?" I asked.

"You know… the whole family matter?" Lance said.

"Good… When I'm with you, you take the pain away, you make me forget every bad thing I think about them" I swung his arm, I took it up and placed his arm around my shoulder.

"Then that means, I spend a lot more time with you" Lance said as he kissed my temple and laughed along with me.

"I wish… When does school start?" I asked.

"Monday… Sadly, I haven't even started on homework" Lance replied. I just totally forgot everything that happened at school, I barely remember anything. "Winter break is done… It's been a… dramatic… Winter Break for us" He said choosing his words and nodded at it.

"It has been…" I said holding the hand that rested on my shoulders.

"Oh look, we meet again Kitty Pity Pryde… and look who's with you, Lance Romance Alvers" We turned around to see who it was, it was Riley once again. And once again, she picks on us. Lance Romance, I might just use that on Lance.

"Leave us alone Rah-rah-Riley" I said. Lance's hand went down my shoulders and on to his sides; I know that he was mad at her because of what she's done to me. I looked at Lance's face, he was angry but holding it. I held Lance's hand, "Don't do anything, Lance" I tightened the grip and led him away.

"Oh C'mon Pryde… Just tell us why you two ran away and came back? Did he get you pregnant, Pryde?" Riley continued to tease and laughed.

"Didn't you learn anything from the punch I gave you yesterday?" I said. I was still holding Lance's hand making sure he doesn't do anything bad. His grip got tighter on me also holding back his anger.

"I did… but they didn't" Riley pointed backwards and revealed her group that was with her yesterday. "Pete and Griff want their revenge Lance" Riley pointed at the two.

"You two assholes again…" Lance said glaring at Riley and her group.

"Hey… easy, we just want revenge." Griff started "You left us hanging with a new test, collapsed office, and no money" Griff said to Lance. I tightened my grip on Lance, but as we all know him, he can't control his anger.

"Oh yeah… Bring it on, asshole" Lance tried to get away from my grip but I held him tight. "Let go of me Kitty" Lance said looking back at me.

"No! Let's just go!" I tugged on him. Random civilians looked at us while the group was starting a fight against Lance. "C'mon, people are looking" Before I even noticed, Amy got behind me, pulled me away from Lance, Amy slapped me hard on the face.

"Kitty!" I heard Lance, I looked at him, and I saw Griff pull out a crowbar from behind his pocket and used it to hit Lance. It hit Lance on his back while he was distracted looking at me after Amber had just done. Lance hit the floor, Griff gave another attack now it was on his chest area.

I ignored Amby's slap and ran to Lance's side checking if he was okay. "I told you to let it go you stubborn prick" I helped him up in my phased mode. Another attack was sent by Griff with his crowbar now aiming at both of us. Since I was in my intangible state, the crowbar just went pass us. People around looked how we managed not to get hit.

When I noticed Lance was having problems getting up, my hand felt wet. I looked at why it was wet and it wasn't water, it was blood. "Oh Lance…"

"You riding me now, Lance?" Griff said as he pushed him back on the ground and he grunted at the pain.

"What is going on here?" I heard a man wearing blue said. It was a police officer. People around us started scattering and minding their own business. I went to Lance and made sure he was okay.

"Oh goodie, a police. Mr Policeman, these two lovers are muties… We were just going to report them to the MRD" Riley said sweet talking the officer pretending like it wasn't their fault.

"All of you get home before I call your parents, especially you crowbar boy… You two come with me" The officer just them go that easily, he took us in, in the position Lance is in, I can't do anything. "I'll help you, lad" The officer said to Lance as he picked him up to his car, I followed them. The blood stain was visible though Lance's clothing.

"Please, don't turn us in to the MRD, I was the only one that used our powers and it was only to protect us, I didn't do any harm at all" I explained as the officer put Lance at the hood of his car.

"I won't turn you in… I'm sure it was those kids who started bugging you. You know them?" he asked as he inspected Lance. "This kid is going to be fine… Just make sure he gets bandaged up when you get home"

"Thank you so much, I know them from before, I moved away from here, I just came back to resolve… family problems. I'm glad Lance is going to be fine…" I sighed in relief.

"Alright, let me take the two of you home" He opened the car door for me to get inside and helped Lance inside. "Where should I take you?" He said getting in the driver's seat.

"To the hotel" I said as I helped Lance. "Are you okay, Lance?" I asked him

"I'm doing okay, Pretty Kitty" Lance replied weakly.

"The hotel? Aren't you two too young to be…?" He said as he drove.

"We're not doing anything…" I said "I promise"

"Alright" The officer stopped in front of the hotel, "You two be safe okay… Don't get into more trouble with those hooligans, I'll make sure to catch them for you" The officer drove away after me and Lance got out the vehicle.

"Oh my… what happened here?" I saw Kate coming after us, helping Lance on the other side also.

"It's fine… just the kids from yesterday, they attacked again… Do you have a medical kit and a big bandage" I asked, she was the only person I could ask for a medical kit, I wouldn't go back home.

"I'll get it for you, I'll go to your room with the medical kit" Kate ran along and I helped him up the elevator.

When we stepped in, it was just the two of us. "I'm sorry, Kitty… I was just…" I cut him off my planting my lips on him for a quick second

"Don't worry… I know what you mean… Just shh" I said to him as I touched his chest at where the crowbar hit him.

"I'll be fine" He held my hand; there was blood all over him.

"There's blood all over you… You can be so stubborn" I said as I placed my hands on his strong chest again. The elevator stopped and we head out to our room. I put the key in and got inside. "Go lay down… I'll take care you once Kate comes with the medical kit"

In just a few minutes, Kate came with a medical kit and bandages. "He'll be fine… Is that Lance?" She asked

"Yup… Thanks for everything Kate… I really owe you big time" I hugged her and took the medical kit and bandages from her hands.

"Just say hi to the Professor for me… Take care of him" Kate said as she walked away.

I walked back inside the room and saw Lance lying down just as I told him. I walked up to him and made him stand for a second.

"You got to take your jacket and shirt off" I told him as he blushed. "Or do you want me to take it off for you?" I said giving him fluttery eyes.

"Kit… Uhm… Well…" Lance stuttered at my last remark.

"Oh, shut up" I said, I went close to him. I slid his jacket off his shoulder and off his arms and threw it to the ground. I looked at his shirt covered in blood, both back and front. I gulped, I took off his shirt and saw the blood scattered around his chest.

"Kit…" He said to me as I admired his strong, bloody chest and my eyes went down to his six pack abs. "I already told you, we can't—" I quickly shut him off.

"Don't worry; I won't take advantage of you…" I said as I opened the medical kit. I looked at his relieved expression, "—in this condition at least" I continued. His face totally changed, his eye twitched as I acted calmly around it since I did want it last night. I laughed at his expression.

I stood up and had a cloth in hand, damped it wet in the bathroom and went back to clean his chest and back.

"Doesn't this feel nice…?" I whispered making him blush. I grabbed the ointment and rubbed it around his chest and back.

I grabbed the bandage and wrapped it around him as gently as could so it wouldn't hurt him. Lance grunted a few times. I wrapped it in an X mark both in his back and front covering both his wounds and keep him still for a while.

"There… You're an X-Man again!" I said pointing at the mark I made using his bandages.

"Oh great… C'mere!" Lance said as he pushed me into the couch, him above me and me below him. Lance kissed me gently. I kissed back as my fingers ran from his shoulders down to his injured chest and to his abs. Both my hands loved the feeling of touching it, it was hard and sexy. "You like my abs?" He broke away to ask.

"Love them" I said as I kissed him again. I knew we can't keep going so I broke the kiss. "I'm going to pack my stuff…" I stood up and kissed his nose gently.

By the time I was packed, I left my night clothes and my clothes for tomorrow. I went to the bathroom to change for tonight and get some good night sleep.

I went outside to see Lance already in bed, shirtless and wearing just his jeans.

"Aren't you going to be cold, shakedown?" I asked as I got in the bed also.

"I'll be fine… I have your warmth anyways" When I lay down next to him, he quickly captures me a huge hug, he grunted at the pain he caused himself.

"That's what you get" I told him. We started kissing again but my phone rang. I sat up and grabbed my phone.

I looked at caller ID to see who it was. It was an unknown number. "Who is it?" Lance sat up and also and started kissing the back of my neck.

"Unknown number… must be a prank call" I put the phone back down and went back to kissing him. My phone got a text but when I looked at it, it was voicemail.

"Ok… what is it now?" Lance said impatiently.

"Voicemail…" I said. I clicked on it and placed the phone to my ear waiting to see who called me. Lance laid down the bed, he wanted a sexy make-out session but he gets me on my phone.

"I saw what happened at Downtown today… This is exactly the reason I don't want to get involved with mutants. They grab too much of an audience, people trying to hunt you. Yes, I do care about myself more that you, that's the truth, call me heartless if you, and I'm sure you did. I didn't even hesitate to help because I know you can protect yourself. Kitty, forget about us. You have a different family now, throw me and your mother, and even your little brother away from your life and I won't care, because we threw you out already" The called ended.

I clutched the phone; I was still holding it up to my ear. My parents really threw me out of their lives. I took the phone off my ear and pressed end call. I threw it down to the ground, it didn't break, and the room was carpeted.

"I'm going to grab some sleep now Lance…" I said as I fell back down to the bed and didn't face Lance, my back was facing him.

I felt him take a piece of hair out my face and kissed my temple. I was trying not to cry until Lance was asleep. I cried not being able to hold it in, I felt Lance hug me from behind. "Goodnight Kit" He said as he continued to comfort me until I stopped crying and able to fall asleep.

* * *

**Like? Dislike?**

**I'll update Friday**

**-OHMYPRYDE**


	10. Fights, Advice, and Promises

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

**Hello**** everybody! **

**I feel like I rushed this chapter... This is actually the last chapter of the story. There is going to be an epilogue that I will post in Sunday or in a week from today. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**January 8. Saturday. 7:00 AM**

**~Lance's POV~ **

I woke up at the sound of a girl sniffling at my chest; I wonder what happened yesterday from the phone call that just totally threw her off. I rubbed my hand on her and gestured for her to stop crying.

I didn't know what to do, I just kissed her forehead.

"Lance…" Kitty started, I just looked down at her and gave her a small sound. "Thanks for comforting me… always" Kitty said as she wiped her own tears away.

"What happened yesterday?" I finally asked. Kitty started drawing at my abs, since I was shirtless, except for the bandages, I could feel her bare fingers more.

"The unknown number was my dad… He left me a message about what happened Downtown. He told me his reason, and how my they threw me out their lives already and that I should forget about them" Kitty said as she tucked herself tighter onto me but not tight enough that'll hurt my chest.

Kitty is blind of what she has. Kitty might've gotten abandoned by her family but she ended up in better arms than her former family. When I was a kid, my mom died of overdose and my dad is in prison right now. Yeah, there's my family.

The Brotherhood is family, but were we really one? We we're just misguided mutants that ended up in a slum. 'Mystique will take care of everything' my ass.

"You have the X-Men, Kit… They're a much better family" I said choosing my words carefully so I don't hurt her. She stopped drawing on my abs and just stared down.

"You don't get it… I was abandoned, been replaced by my parents that I grew up with for 15 years." She moved away from me and sat up the side of her bed checking her phone.

"NO! You don't get it! You're not the only one that got abandoned in this room" I finally said revealing a bit of my past. Kitty never asked me about my past, my parents, not much. Kitty put her phone down and slowly looked at me with concerned eyes. "You never asked me about my past and how I'm still struggling with it."

"L-Lance… I'm sorry" Kitty started to tear up again.

"You keep telling yourself you're struggling" I finally snapped.

"Because I am…" Kitty replied, I stood up and went to the couch and grabbed my shirt and put it on. Kitty stood up also following me.

"You have a family! The X-Men who cares and supports you, you're old family who 'loved' you" I said emphasizing on the past tense. "I don't remember my mom, I haven't talked to my dad in years and you have the nerve to feel sorry for yourself!" I snapped doing a lot of hand motions. And there I was, I was crying just talking about this.

Just looking at Kitty's scared expression because of yelling at her, she couldn't say anything. Kitty was simply out of words.

"I'm sorry" Kitty apologized but what she was doing was making my heart break. It wasn't the sight of her crying but the sight that I yelled at her and her finally realizing what just happened.

"Forget it" I grabbed my wallet inside my duffel bag and dropped a hundred buck that I earned from working at the auto shop. It was my way of paying her for letting me stay with her. "I'm heading home… 10 hours of driving" I said as I grabbed my duffel bag, stuffed my wallet inside and walked out.

Kitty didn't do anything; she just stood there, holding the tear back.

I went outside and went to my car and started driving. I hate myself for being so stupid.

**January 8. Saturday. 12:00 PM**

**~Kitty's POV~**

Attempting to get away from chapter one of the book I'm reading seems impossible. My mind is full of what Lance said. Looking at my surrounding, busy people walking around the airport looking at where they board. I still have two hours before my flight.

'_You have a family! The X-Men who cares and supports you, you're old family who 'loved' you. I don't remember my mom, I haven't talked to my dad in years and you have the nerve to feel sorry for yourself!'_

Lance's voice keeps on echoing in my head, deciding to give up on reading. I stood out of my seat and grabbed my hand carries along with me to buy something to eat. There was a local subway inside the airport, deciding to grab a half foot long sandwich reminds me of Lance more.

I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself.

I went back to my original spot, and quietly ate the sandwich trying to get my thoughts off my head. No use.

"Attention passengers boarding plane 112, flight has been delayed by two hours. We're sorry for the inconvenience"

Great… 4 hours more of thinking.

**January 8. Saturday. 8:00 PM**

**~Kitty's POV~**

Finally got home after a disastrous trip, I'm just glad to be home. Logan asked me what happened. I told him that I don't want to talk about it. Also, I told Logan that I got most of my memory back but I didn't mention anything about Lance coming there and our fight.

I texted Lance but ended up not sending the text to him. I know he's extremely upset at me. I guess I just have to talk to him tomorrow. Wait, I need to start on homework. Two weeks being so busy remembering who I am and now I remember. Great.

**January 8. Saturday. 11:00 PM**

**~Lance's POV~**

Finally got home from the nonstop drive. As I entered the house, as usual it was the mess I see every single day. I didn't mind, I just crashed at the couch dropping my bag down on the floor.

"HiyaLance!" Pietro sped into the room and sat down on the floor as he looked at my restless face as I was starting to get sleepy.

"Get out of my face, Pietro" I waved him off as I faced the other direction, away from him.

"So, what happened between you and Kitty-cat?" Pietro asked

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Fine grouchy" Pietro sped out the room finally leaving me alone.

I feel like an idiot again for yelling at her. God damn it! I mean, I kind of did the right thing about telling her that she's was never alone in life; there was always somebody there for her. What about me? I'm always dealing with problems by myself.

Maybe I should've tried to control my anger when it came to her. I will never learn. With powers like this, I guess it's just natural.

**January 9. Sunday. 9:00 AM**

**~Kitty's POV~**

Still lying down on the bed with Rogue ironing her hair in front of the mirror, 12:00 PM was the time I slept last night, I was finishing homework, which wasn't much and was easy but I unpacked also. I know I was going to procrastinate on unpacking so I did it last night, plus it takes my mind out of things. Rogue keeps getting pissed at me, she told me she had a rough day and just wanted to sleep but my light was on and couldn't sleep. I feel bad for her.

I texted Lance and asked him how his trip went and I also said I'm sorry and asked him if he was busy for the day. I keep checking my phone for a reply but nothing

"What's with the sad face?" Rogue said with her Southern accent as she placed the hair iron down and brushed her hair.

"Just… nothing" I faced the wall with my back on her.

"This isn't like you, Kit. You're usually up at this time of the morning" Rogue sat down at my bed with her hand on my shoulder.

"Just tired from yesterday… No biggie"

"Please… You're lying, what happened?" Rogue asked.

"Ok, fine… Don't tell anybody though" I said as I sat up and faced her. "I went to check on my parents and I was right, they seem to hate me. I called Lance, he drove over, and he comforted me"

"Nothing happened between you two, right?" Rogue asked with her eyes wide open.

"NO, NO! I mean… Oh my, god, we're drifting off subject" I said making random hand expressions as I blushed as I remember that I kind of did want him. "Anyways" I started before Rogue could say anything else. "I found out I have a baby brother, not even a year old… I guess my parents really tore me out. My dad left me a message, he saw our old schoolmates picking on us, he said that he didn't want to get involved with all the mutant stuff and such… Oh God" I put my hands on my face and hid myself.

"Oh, Kit…"

"And Lance hates me"

"Why does he hate you?"

"We got into an argument about families… It's hard to explain" I sighed.

"But… I'm guessing he's right, Kit… I mean, you have you parents, and you have us… I know Lance grew up in foster care, and ended up in the Brotherhood dump… He never had what you have" Rogue placed a hand on my back and slowly rubbed it.

"I guess… I have to apologize to him. Thank you, Rogue" I hugged her slightly making sure no skin touch.

"No problem, Kit… Anytime" Rogue broke off.

I cleaned up and went over to the Brotherhood house. I went on the porch, took a deep breath, before I could even knock, Pietro opened the door for me and quickly pulled me to where Lance was sleeping, the couch.

"Looks like he's got a love hangover Kitty-kat… Why don't you play nurse for him…? Seeyalater!" Pietro sped out the house into the unknown.

I kneeled down at the floor and took his hair out of his face.

"You're never alone, Lance… I promise you" I continued stroking his hair back and smiled at his tired face. The torture I basically gave him the whole Winter break.

It's going to be rough still dealing about my parents. I love my parents, I always will. It's just my mutation that took their love away from me. But, without my mutation, I wouldn't have had met Lance in the first place.

Throughout winter break… It's was truly an interesting one. I'll just have to go in life. Go wherever fate or destiny takes me, I just have to go with the flow of everything.

The man that is sleeping in front of me… I promise him one thing. He'll never be alone. I won't give up on him.

* * *

**The verbal fight scene between Kitty and Lance... It's actually the fight scene between Wen and Olivia from Lemonade Mouth... **

**I have many stories in mind. I'll be posting more stories soon, but what I have in mind is actually not Lancitty... I'm thinking on going mainstream, I'm not a fan of Kiotr... I mean, I respect their relationship, honestly... I find them cute, I just can't seem to connect to them as much as I connected with Lancitty. **

**How are you guys feeling about Bobby and Kitty pairing? I thought they were cute especially when they kissed in the comics... both earth 616 and 1610. Probably making a fic about them soon.**

**Also a huge fan of Peter Parker and Kitty Pryde pairing... They dated in the ultimate series.**

**And then, there's Pete Wisdom... I like him with Kitty... how weird of me...**

**Anyways, follow Oneshots also! It's a bunch of oneshots about Lancitty so yeah...**

**Like? Dislike? Dis-I-Like? Review?**

**-OHMYPRYDE**


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything... You know how sad my life is?

**hello! This is the last chapter of this story, so I really hoped you guys enjoyed reading it every week! **

**Few notes,**

**-Jean Grey School is actually a school built by Logan in the comics 'Wolverine and the X-Men'**

**-Kitty is actually headmistress**

**-Quire is a student in the school**

**-A lot of things are based on the comics... just a lot of tweaks around**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**13 years into the future.**

**Jean Grey School. 10:00 AM**

**~Kitty's POV~**

The X-Men have lost many friends and family during the last 13 years. Jean Grey, possessed by the Phoenix. Cyclops, along with Emma Frost, Scott's current wife, along with Illyana and Piotr are now the hosts of the Phoenix.

Many remained to have survived.

Logan rebuilt the Xavier school and turned it into Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. Logan became headmaster with me as headmistress, Lance, my husband of 3 years as one of the senior staff along with Rogue, Gambit, and Bobby.

I teach Future history, ethics and computer science. Lance on the other hand teaches Sex-ed, which is an awkward conversation when your husband is taking about his sex life with the headmistress, his wife, which is me. Lance is also an aide and substitute, especially nowadays because of many of the senior staff gone to fight between battles of the Avengers vs. X-Men. It's really tough.

Until one day, after classes are done. I was called to the lobby. I went as soon as I can.

There stood my parents with a early teenager by their side. I stuttered as I saw them. They were much older that the last time I had seen them.

"Katherine" My father started.

I wanted to say something but nothing came out. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't not knowing why they're here.

My father rushed to me and gave me a huge hug; I keep breathing hard no word coming out of my mouth. "I'm so sorry, Kitty… I really am" I heard him sniffle though my ear.

"Oh, dad" I hugged him back. 13 or 14 years that I haven't been able to hug him. I let tears out also. My dad broke the hug and wiped out tears through his glasses.

"I'm sorry I had pushed you away because of you mutation… Please forgive me" He took hold of my hands.

"What changed your mind?" I asked.

"I learned that it's a gift…"

"I'm glad you see it that way now" I hugged him back one more time. I looked at who was behind him. My mother and a teenage boy.

I broke the hug and went to my mother and hugged her. "We're sorry Kitty…" I nodded at her. "There's someone we'd like you to meet"

"Hi…" The boy said shyly.

"Let me guess… My little brother?" I looked at him in the eye. His blue eyes like mine and brown hair. Resemblance plays a huge part. He was like a thirteen year old, male version of me.

"Yeah… Nice to meet you… Headmistress Pryde" He said. I forgot to mention that I go by Pryde-Alvers

"You don't have to call me that… You call me sis, or Kitty or whatever you're comfortable with" I put an arm on his shoulders and pulled him next to me as I smiled. I can't believe that we were somewhat a family again. They were asking for forgiveness and I gave it to them

"You see… Jason is also a mutant… Like you" My mom continued, I widened my eyes and looked down at my brother, Jason.

"Oh really… Are you here to enroll?" I asked him as he nodded.

"Yes, we figured… We enroll him and get to see you at the same time" My father continued.

"Why don't we talk at my quarter" I led them upstairs to my room or quarter that I shared with my husband.

I opened the door, every single room for the teachers have a mini living room, a place to eat, bathroom, and a master bedroom. It was like a hotel styled basically, just a wall divider without doors from the bedroom to the living room

"Do you share your room with somebody else?" My mother asked as she saw different clothes aside from mine.

"Erm… My husband… Lance… You remember him, I hope" I scratched the back of my neck as I kicked Lance's boxers away and some other personal clothing that had been torn off from each other last night's passionate love making.

"Oh" was all my mother can say

"Umm… Sit down" I said. "Yeah… We've been married for three years now actually" I sat down at the single chair at the side.

"Did you know Quire has footage of us having sex last night!? Also, he played a prank on me!" Lance barged in the room with his shirt and jeans half torn, he was headed to the bedroom for new clothes but stopped and his jaw dropped when he saw my family. "Hi" was all he could say. His face blushed widely at what he just said.

I gave myself a facepalm. "Oh God…" I mumbled.

"Hello… Lance… How… Are… You?" My mother asked blurrily as her eyes wandered around him.

"Hello, Mrs. Pryde… You haven't changed one bit since I last saw you" Lance you stupid kiss up.

"Oh, my… Thank you" My mother smiled.

"Mr. Pryde… How's it going?" Lance had a twitchy smile on as he faced my father.

"Ehehe… Daddy, pleeeeeeaaaaase… be nice" I begged "Lance really changed… he isn't that little boy that brought down a building on us"

My father sighed, "It has been years since that happened. I hope you've gotten control of your powers more"

"I have… I learned control and control of my anger"

"That's good. I hope you've been treating our daughter right" Dad said as he extended his arm out to Lance. Lance smiled and gladly shook it. "Welcome to the family… I guess there's nothing I could do"

"Anyways, Lance, this is my brother, Jason" I said as I put my hand on Jason's back. "Say hi to brother-in-law"

"Whoa… Hiya there"

"Hello" Jason replied as he smiled.

"He's also enrolling here… He's a mutant also" I continued. "I forgot to ask… What's your powers?" I looked at him.

"I can fly without wings or whatsoever" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Wow… That sounds really cool… Care to demonstrate?"

Jason stood up and floated up lightly up to the ceiling of the room.

"Heh… Kitty can do that too" Lance pointed out. It was true, I could airwalk up there if I want but his power was actually made for flying, mine isn't.

"Shh… Lance" I looked up at Jason who was slowly descending back. "That's really impressive… A few days of danger room sessions with me, not Logan, will do the trick" I said.

"Danger room?" He asked. "Logan?"

"It's like a simulation training area… It's not that bad, I won't let Logan touch you… Logan is wolverine, the dude with three metal claws on each hand… he's also the headmaster… Don't worry; he's out for now anyways"

"O…kay" He said with slight nervousness on his voice.

The rest of day went by with catching up on what has happened the last 13 years we have not been together. More apologies.

By nighttime, I let them sleep at the empty rooms; I told them that a hotel isn't necessary.

I went to bed with one of Lance's shirts and athletic shorts and went to the bed lying down next to him.

"So… I guess today was a pretty good day" Lance said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"A huge trip back to memory lane…" I snuggled more near him.

"I guess so…"

"Oh, Lance… I talked to Quire about our little scandalous video… He received detention and danger room sessions with Logan or me or whoever every single day that he's in this school"

"Wow… Harsh. He deserves it… But how did he mange to get the footage of us"

"He set up a live streaming video camera here…" I pointed to the camera.

"You didn't take it off yet?"

"Too lazy… I just short circuited it"

"That's my girl…" Lance kissed my forehead and we went to sleep.

THE END!

* * *

**THE END... **

**Please review and tell me what you thought about the story! :) XOXO**

**-OHMYPRYDE**


End file.
